Estocolmo
by Nanami Izumi
Summary: Reacción psicológica en la cual una víctima de secuestro o abuso desarrolla un fuerte vínculo afectivo con quien la ha secuestrado. Crímenes y manipulación controlados por un sentimiento que los llevo a perder la cordura.
1. Obsesión

**Hola, después de casi un año de inactividad esta historia se me vino a la cabeza de golpe, es algo diferente a las cosas melosas que suelo escribir pero necesitaba sacarlo. Esto es algo así como mi "regreso" puesto que no pienso dejar de lado mis otros fics, solo tuve un tiempo muy largo sin inspiración.**

**Sin más que decir, a leer!**

Obsesión

Se encontraba observándola de nuevo, su agraciado caminar, el suave contoneo de sus caderas, la forma en la que el viento removía sus largos y finos cabellos, por fuera conocía perfectamente todo de ella, cada detalle, cada rasgo lo tenía impreso en su memoria. Sin embargo era consciente de los miles de aspectos que desconocía de ella, aspectos que, juraba por su vida misma, ni siquiera el imbécil de su _novio_ conocía aún.

**-Buenos días, Itachi-sempai ¿a quién observamos?-** El corazón del hombre se detuvo por breves instantes que a él le parecieron eternos, la sensación de sentirse descubierto era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado mas no tardo en recuperar la compostura. La chica se acomodó a su lado en el barandal e hizo ademan de buscar a alguien entre toda la gente que ingresaba al plantel.

**-buenos días, Ino-san.**\- regreso el saludo con la seriedad que era característica de él y se dio media vuelta para dejar de ver a los alumnos que ingresaban.

-**Ino está bien, y bueno ¿a quién vigilaba?**\- Ino era una mujer rubia con cuerpo de infarto y personalidad activa, a simple vista podría hacerse pasar por las típicas rubias de revista, un tanto torpe y hueca más ese perfil no encajaba con ella puesto que era demasiado perspicaz, analítica y franca. El apenas la estaba conociendo, ambos formaban parte del grupo de lectura de la universidad, ella se había apegado a él desde el comienzo pero eso le servía para conocerla más a fondo y saber que jamás se rendiría hasta obtener una respuesta que la satisficiera.

**-a nadie en especial-** dio por terminada la conversación y se dispuso a ir a su primera clase, no es como si tuvieran presión alguna por parte de los asesores, en esa universidad entraban muchos hijos de personas ricas que solo justificaban asistencia y calificaciones con dinero, y los más bajos se rebajaban al sexo.

** -Itachi-sempai es siempre tan frio-**se quejó la chica haciendo un puchero que la hizo parecer niña de kínder.

Itachi Uchiha era el hijo mayor de Fugaku Y Mikoto Uchiha, dueños de la empresa farmacéutica más grande de todo Tokio, tenía dinero para dar y regalar más él no era una persona altiva como se creería por su estatus económico, muy por el contrario era sereno y tranquilo aunque muy inteligente, dentro de su facultad era considerado como un ejemplo a seguir, sus maestros aseguraban no haber visto mejores notas que las de el en toda su carrera como asesores, era el objetivo amoroso de jóvenes y adultas, tanto dentro como fuera de la universidad. Era considerada un genio aun sin proponérselo.

**_ -vaya chiste de genio-_**se burló de sí mismo. El jamás se había caracterizado por ser un don juan, claramente no era un adolescente hormonal en busca de mujeres candente con quienes pasar las noches, sabía perfectamente cómo tratar a una dama, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama mas no era un mujeriego empedernido y mucho menos un joven inexperto, no se asustaba del mundo del sexo ya que era algo que consideraba normal. Sin embargo, a sus 24 años era la primera vez en la que se sentía de esa manera, con la necesidad latente de vigilar a una mujer que seguramente no conocía de su insistencia.

**-nee, Itachi-sempai ¿me estás oyendo?-**la rubia que todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a seguir al mayor de repente topo con la espalda del mismo quién ni siquiera se inmuto al sentir el contacto, se había quedado paralizado, frente a él la viva imagen de la hermosura y el erotismo caminaba a paso lento en su dirección. Ino fijo su mirada en lo que fuera que hubiera cautivado a su acompañante y se encontró con su amiga de infancia, Hinata Hyuga, la chica era de estatura promedio, su piel era blanca y de aspecto suave y cremoso, su cabello negro era largo, sedoso y con destellos azules que la hacían resaltar aún más haciendo contraste con sus grandes y expresivos ojos color luna, lo más peculiar en la anatomía de su amiga era el increíble desarrollo que tenía puesto que sus curvas eran bien pronunciadas y hasta un tanto exageradas a la vista de muchas más que desearían ser como ella. **–hee…-**la siempre feliz expresión de Ino fe sustituida por una de tristeza, dejando escapar un suspiro dejo que su rostro se relajara y que su habitual sonrisa regresara a ella antes de poner en marcha su recién formulado plan. **-¡HINA-CHAAAAAAN!-**grito mientras se dirigía a ella, su acompañante reacciono de su letargo y tras instantes de incredulidad entro en un estado de shock progresivo, todo ante la disimulada mirada de su amiga rubia.

**-I-Ino-san, Buenos d-días…-** la mujer se sonrojo por la escena que su amiga estaba realizando y por haber sido tomada por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo.

**-nee, nee Hina ¿nos vamos a clase?-** Ino era centímetros más alta que su amiga por lo que la cohibida Hyuga se veía de alguna forma más atractiva estando al lado de ella. La rubia reflejaba sensualidad en su actuar pero la más pequeña tenía algo más, era algo que no sabía describir, tal vez era eso o tal vez su retorcida mente solo buscaba más formas de hacerla ver aún más hermosa.

**-P-pero yo i-iba a...-**la pequeña Hyuga trato de zafarse de su amiga

**-iras después Hina, se nos hace tarde-**finalizo jalando a la chica en dirección contraria a la que llevaba inicialmente, todo bajo la estricta mirada del Uchiha quien se sentía olímpicamente ignorado por ambas damas. **–ES MIA-**pudo ver como a unos metros más adelante Ino volteaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa cínica para después deletrear esa frase y abrazar aún más fuerte a su amiga.

Itachi lo tomo con cierta gracia, de alguna forma u otra la situación se ponía a su favor, llevaba meses formulando un plan desquiciado, sabía que rompería varias reglas, tanto sociales como morales pero no quería perder a aquella mujer (a la cual irónicamente, no tenía) y ahora que tenía a alguien de la confianza de ella cerca aprovecharía aquella oportunidad. No era un secreto que Ino se sentía atraída por él y lo cierto es que, como todo buen Uchiha sabría cómo sacar ventaja de aquello, si, tal vez era despreciable, pero era un Uchiha y como tal jamás desistía de sus metas, sin importar el costo que tuviera la consecución de las mismas.

...

_"te esperare a la salida, no tardes"_

Era un mensaje simple pero con mucho significado para ella, estaba emocionada puesto que era la primera vez que su sempai le mandaba un mensaje, después de casi dos meses de habérselo dado. Por dentro sospechaba que las cosas no eran como ella esperaba que fueran, Itachi jamás había respondido a los coqueteos de ella, aunque tampoco la había apartado de si como con otras mujeres, tenía muchas dudas pero prefirió dejarlas de lado.

**-Esto es raro viniendo de ti sempai-**dijo de forma coqueta una vez que le dio alcance en la entrada de la universidad

**-tengo una petición que hacerte-**la voz seria del joven no logro incomodarla, en cierto aspecto estaba acostumbrada.

**-¿una petición?-** pregunto, habían llegado al auto del Uchiha quien caballerosamente le abrió la puerta de copiloto, todo ese comportamiento se le hacía extraño en demasía, hace tan solo unas horas batallaba increíblemente mara conseguir su atención y ahora parecía ser el centro de la misma, rememoro rápidamente sus acciones en el día buscando el detonante del cambio y una pequeña reflexión la llevo a sacar sus propias conclusiones.**\- ¿t-tiene que ver con Hinata?-**su voz tembló sin que pudiera evitarlo, estaba muerta de nervios, quería saber la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo quería evitarla. Itachi solo se limitó a acelerar aún más la velocidad del auto al mismo tiempo que apretaba el volante.

**-Ino, lo que quiero pedirte es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, tal vez sea difícil para ti asimilar lo que quiero que hagas por mí pero sé que podrás hacerlo-**Itachi detuvo el auto frente a un complejo de apartamentos sumamente elegantes, con rapidez bajo del auto y se colocó al lado de Ino quien había bajado por su cuenta del auto

**-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que podré hacer lo que sea que me pidas?-**pregunto apretando su bolso contra su pecho el cual tenía rato latiendo desenfrenadamente

El joven Uchiha tomo aquella pregunta como su vistoria, utilizo parte de su voluntad en reprimir una sonrisa y con rostro sereno le respondió a la mujer delante del el **–porque sé que estas enamorada de mi-**la simpleza que la rubia percibió en su voz le confirmo que él no estaba mintiendo, conocía acerca de sus sentimientos por él. Se quedó sin habla y un temblor se apodero de sus piernas, por alguna razón el miedo se instaló en su ser y la necesidad de salir huyendo se hacía cada vez más grande. **–Ino, solo acepta ayudarme, puedes confiar en que sabré como recompensarte-**la rubia tembló al notar la repentina cercanía del Uchiha, sintió como una de sus fuertes manos se posesionaba en su cintura mientras que la otra realizaba una suave caricia en su mejilla. Los colores subieron a su rostro de forma precipitada y los nervios se encontraban a flor de piel, de no haber sido sostenida por el de seguro se encontraría en el suelo.

**-y-yo…-**no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase puesto que el hombre había acortado la distancia entre ellos y había sellado sus labios con los suyos. Ino sintió que todo el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a acumularse en un lugar diferente.

El beso subió de intensidad una vez que fue correspondido plenamente por la rubia, se separaban por breves instantes para lograr conseguir oxígeno para sus pulmones e inmediatamente regresaban a su labor. Dentro de ella una tormenta de emociones comenzaba a desatarse, ni en sus sueños más íntimos se imaginó estar de esa manera con el hombre que le gustaba, había perdido completamente consciencia de su entorno físico lo siguiente que supo es que entre besos se habían metido al elevador del edificio, se sentía extraña mas no quería parar por ningún motivo.

**-aah…-**dejo escapar un leve gemido cuando, una vez dentro de uno de los departamentos Itachi se atrevió a explorar su cuerpo, sintió una de sus firmes manos colarse por debajo de la blusa y acariciar uno de sus senos por encima de la tela del sostén. Itachi dejo salir una sonrisa lasciva mientras seguía en su labor de besar y lamer el cuello de la joven, las reacciones de la rubia solo le confirmaba el rumbo positivo que tomaba su plan. Lentamente desabotono su blusa dejando al descubierto la blanca tela del sostén, una vez terminando de quitar la prenda una de sus manos siguió con la labor de acariciar esa zona tan sensible mientras que la otra recorría lentamente el abdomen plano de la chica. Ella por su parte no sabía qué hacer, al contrario de lo que muchas personas creían, jamás había intimado con un hombre por lo que no sabía cómo corresponder a todo el placer que el Uchiha le estaba proporcionando con mucho nerviosismo llevo sus manos a la ancha espalda del hombre y tras breves instantes sintió que la tela le estorbaba en su exploración por lo que de forma torpe procedió a retirar la playera que cubría su bien trabajado torso.

**-mmh…-**el gemido de ella retumbo por toda la habitación, Itachi había comenzado a acariciar su zona íntima con mucha maestría, alternaba entre roces y pellizcos que la hacían perder la cordura. –**I-Itachi…-**no supo en que momento habían terminado sobre la cama del nombrado pero agradecía estar sobre la misma ya que de otra forma habría caído al suelo cuando el hombre introdujo un dedo en ella mientras que con su mano libre amasaba su seno derecho y jugaba con el izquierdo con su boca. **–aaaah…-**su placer aumento cuando introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a bombear con más fuerza dentro de ella. Itachi por su parte trataba de reprimir las ansias que crecían dentro de él al imaginar en lugar de la rubia al objeto de su obsesión, cada que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella disfrutar bajo su cuerpo en lugar de Ino, se preguntó si los sonidos que saldrían de su boca sería igual o más excitantes que los que profería la rubia, si ella se mojaría con tanta facilidad como ella, si su respiración se tornaría tan dificultosa como la de ella, no podía evitarla, su cuerpo y sus sentidos estaban intoxicados de ella. Un destello cruzo por su mente **_¿y si ella ya había realizado este tipo de cosas antes?_** La simple idea lo encolerizo, después de todo su preciosa princesa no estaba sola, hacía más de medio año que salía con el idiota de Kiba Inuzuka. **–AAAH!...MMMH!...-**los gemidos de la rubia incrementaron al aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, la ira que el pelinegro estaba reprimiendo la desquitaba en corromper el cuerpo de esa mujer que servía en ese momento como sustituta, se maldijo internamente por pensar en eso justo en ese instante, la molestia entre sus piernas comenzaba a dolerle, la rubia llegaría rápido a su primer orgasmo y él no tenía más opción que imaginarla a _ella_ para poder seguir adelante con lo planeado. Ya más adelante se ocuparía del Inuzuka en caso de que haya profanado el cuerpo de su princesa.

**-AAAAAAH I-ITACHI…-**el primer orgasmo de ella fue abrazador, logro llenar la mano del hombre con el dulce néctar proveniente de una mujer, la erección que tenía ya no se podía disimular e incluso le comenzaba a doler, mientras dejaba que la mujer se recuperara de la primera descarga se quitó su pantalón y su bóxer quedando también el completamente expuesto ante la rubia la cual se sorprendió una vez que pudo enfocarlo correctamente, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de miedo e inseguridad, el contuvo una carcajada, sabia el efecto que causaba en las mujeres ya que todas con las que había estado ponían un rostro similar al ver su hombría en todo su esplendor.

**-Ino, sé que sería injusto detenerme ahora pero… ¿tú eres virgen cierto?- **recobrando la máscara de caballero hizo uso de toda su voluntad para no reír frente a la cara de desconcierto de la joven, la parte final de su plan estaba por consumarse.

**-s-si…-** atino a responder desconociendo el porqué de la pregunta, de lo único que estaba segura es de que ella no quería detenerse.

** -esto no es correcto Ino-** le dio la espalda mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, Ino aun sin entender también se incorporó y se situó detrás de el a la espera de lo que sea que tuviera que decirle **-debes de hacer esto solo con la persona a quien tu ames, lamento haberte llevado hasta este punto-** la carnada había sido tirada y solo esperaba a que su presa reaccionara adecuadamente.

**-¡p-pero yo si te amo I-Itachi!... no quiero experimentas e-esto con nadie más que c-contigo, te he a-amado desde hace m-mucho tiempo-**el rostro de la rubia se encontraba rojo, había necesitado de todo su valor para poder decir esas palabras. Itachi contuvo otra carcajada, las cosas habían salido justo como lo había planeado. Lentamente volvió a recostar a la rubia sobre la cama y se posicionó encima de ella, con un poco de delicadeza abrió sus piernas y se acomodó en su entrada para después sin miramiento alguno entrar en ella de una sola estocada.

**-AAAAH, P-POR FAVOR D-DETENTE-**el dolor que sintió fue indescriptible, se aferró lo más que pudo a la espalda del hombre, enterrando sus uñas dentro de ella en el proceso, sus paredes no habían terminado de acostumbrarse al intruso cuando Itachi comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.**-d-detente-**su voz sonó menos fuerte más sin embargo el hombre hizo caso omiso, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de estar con una chica virgen pero la sensación que experimentaba era sumamente placentera ya que la rubia era en extremo estrecha y la fricción producida por sus embestidas lograba estimular plenamente su miembro. Ino se acostumbró después de unos minutos a la intromisión dentro de su ser y el dolor inicial comenzó a transformarse en puro placer, Itachi se permitió soltar unos roncos gemidos debido a la excitación que tenía y que era acrecentada por su imaginación, en su mente la chica que se estaba entregando a él no era nadie más que Hinata, la princesa Hyuga.**-aaaaah... m-mas…-**la voz de Ino sonaba desesperada, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto placer y al ser Itachi el que se lo proporcionara se convencía cada vez mas de que lo amaba, ahora no importaba que fuera lo que él le pidiera, lo cumpliría sin poner ni un pero, _haría cualquier cosa que el pidiera, daría cualquier cosa por él, porque lo amaba._ El ritmo de las embestidas aumento, en la habitación solo lograba escucharse el sonido de los cuerpos chocando y los gemidos provenientes de ambas partes. La acción llego a su punto máximo y ambos llegaron a su clímax.

**-I-Itachi…-**una vez que se separaron, Ino se removió para dejarle espacio a Itachi y que este pudiera recostarse en la cama, apenas lograba recuperar su respiración normal pero un poco de consciencia había vuelto a ella y la duda se instaló nuevamente, ahora que estaba segura de que es lo que sentía por el hombre azabache a este solo le quedaba darle la orden de que tenía que hacer, sin importar que fuera estaba segura de que lo cumpliría **-¿c-cual es l-la p-petición que tenías p-para mí?-**el mayor sonrió para sí mismo, se acodo de lado para poder verla directamente a la cara y espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo, luego tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos y la sostuvo sin aplicar presión.

** -Quiero que me ayudes a llegar a ella-**fueron sus palabras, Ino no salía de su shock cuando Itachi sello su trato con un beso.


	2. Delirio

Delirio.

**-hmm…-**se removió lentamente, sintió que era cubierta por algo muy fino que se deslizo por su cuerpo al incorporarse, trato de enfocar claramente hacia algún lugar en específico pero su vista se encontraba muy nublada y su cuerpo muy débil por lo que cayó casi al instante de haberse movido debido a un mareo, su cuerpo rebotó sobre lo que ella dedujo era una especie de cama o colchón, trato de levantarse nuevamente hasta que por fin pudo quedar sentada en el centro de la cama, su largo cabello se desplego por toda su espalda y hombros. Llevo una de sus manos hacia su rostro y la cerro una y otra vez frente a sus ojos no pudiendo distinguir claramente la forma de la misma.**\- ¿d-donde e-estoy?- **se dijo con voz quebrada, no tenía ningún recuerdo claro y el miedo comenzaba a invadirla.

Pudo percibir el sonido de lo que parecía ser una puerta abriéndose, su corazón se aceleró, su cabeza busco por todos lados la entrada del lugar pero solo logro intensificar su mareo y con movimientos torpes se arrinconó sobre la cama hasta topar con lo que supuso era una pared, su espalda se sentía fría y su vista todavía no terminaba de aclararse, una sombra de negro, muchos centímetros más alta que ella desde esa posición se acercó a paso lento hacia donde ella estaba, sintiéndose indefensa y desubicada se resignó a solo abrazar sus piernas y temblar dejando que el miedo entrara y se apoderara de cada una de sus células.

[…]

"_**-quiero que me ayudes a llegar a ella…-"**_

Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas después de que se entregara a él aquella noche. No pudo evitar sentirse traicionada por su persona cuando escucho la petición y en esos precisos instantes no sabía que pensar de sí misma. En su interior afloraban una serie de sentimientos que _desencadenaban _a otro tipo de sensaciones que jamás imagino llegar a tener. Inseguridad, desconfianza, miedo, envidia, eran algunas de las emociones que se arremolinaban para ganar más espacio dentro de ella.

**-Ino-san ¿se encuentra bien?**\- se encontró delante de si una mirada color luna que reflejaba la más pura de las preocupaciones. Sin poder evitarlo se sintió aún más confundida ¿Qué cosa podría conseguir el Uchiha con su amiga que no pudiera conseguir en otro lugar?

**-s-sí, estoy bien Hina… solo estaba pensando **\- sonrió nerviosamente. Por dentro todo su ser se sentía sucio, su mente le recriminaba el haber caído tan bajo por la atracción que sentía por un hombre.

.

"_-__**quiero que me ayudes a llegar a ella-**__después de pronunciar tal declaración junto sus labios con los de la rubia que aún no salía de su shock_

_-¡__**d-detente!...-**__no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara al interrumpir el contacto, una parte de ella aun lo estaba disfrutando. Se alejó lo más que pudo de él y trato de cubrir su cuerpo con una sábana mientras que sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos._

_Él se limitó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y a observar las acciones de la chica. Ninguno dijo nada por largos minutos que parecieron eternos para ambos._

_-__**eres libre de negarte-**__hablo abandonando la cama y comenzando a recoger su ropa del suelo __**-prometo no decirle a nadie lo que paso esta noche aquí-**__por alguna razón que ella desconocía, el tono de voz que Itachi usaba hacia que su tristeza aumentara, muy dentro de ella quería que le rogara que se quedara.__** -y prometo que jamás se volverá a repetir puesto que tu "amor" por mí no es tan grande como creí que era…-**__las últimas palabras y la forma tan despectiva que uso para referirse al amor de ella fueron el detonante para desatar su llanto, Itachi era frio y sumamente despectivo con ella en esos precisos instantes, no quedaba ni un solo rastro del caballero con el que había estado –__**puedes irte en el momento que quieras-**__ dicho esto se encerró en el baño del departamento dejándola sola en la habitación, lo peor de aquella noche no había sido entregar su cuerpo, lo peor había sido entregar _su corazón, su mente _ y _sucumbir a la duda_."_

_._

-**n-nee… Hina-**la rubia detuvo su caminar, su semblante se veía serio y cansado. Unos pasos más adelante su amiga la miraba con preocupación, el haber sido llamada con un tono tan lúgubre ciertamente era extraño viniendo de una persona que irradiaba alegría y energía por todos sus poros** -¿Qué es el amor?-** el rostro de su amiga se ruborizo al instante, ahora comprendía, aunque fuera a cierta escala el porqué del repentino cambio de su amiga. Ciertamente no imaginaba el grado de gravedad que se escondía detrás de ello.

**-¿e-eh?-**su rubor no hacía más que aumentar al buscar una forma correcta de explicarle a su amiga lo que para ella era el amor**-b-bueno v-veras… el amor e-es… b-bueno como decirlo…e-es algo maravilloso… pero m-más específicamente es…-**tomo un respiro para ver el rostro de su amiga en el cual pudo identificar nuevamente esa expresión vaca **– ¡**_**que torpe! Es la primera vez que ella me pide un consejo y aun así yo… ¡ah debo de ser una pésima amiga!-**_se recrimino mentalmente. Desde que tenía memoria Ino había estado cerca de ella en los mejores y en los peores momentos de su vida, comenzando por la muerte de su madre, en cualquier situación la rubia se las ingeniaba para animarla y hacer que su lado optimista aflorara y de alguna manera sentía que debía de regresarle el favor **–p-perdón Ino-san, no es algo fácil de explicar, el a-amor tiene diferentes implicaciones y diferentes formas de ser m-mostrado que van desde una caricia o un beso hasta s-situaciones más allá de eso-**en este punto el rostro de la pelinegra podría ser confundido con un enorme y maduro tomate- ** amar a alguien es entregarle toda tu confianza y todo tu aprecio, es sentirte capaz de ser lo que sea y hacer lo que sea si esa p-persona te lo pide, en mi opinión el amor puede lograr cualquier cosa-** la Hyuga tenía sus ojos cerrados e inconscientemente jugaba con sus dedos índices mientras daba la explicación, el rubor aun adornaba su rostro y se veía el duro esfuerzo que implicaba para ella dar esa información.

-_**SER O HACER CUALQUIER COSA…-**_ Ino sintió como aquellas palabras taladraban su ya de por sí perturbada mente y sin intercambiar palabra alguna con la Hyuga abandono el lugar. Necesitaba alejarse de todo y _reorientar_ su mente en la dirección correcta antes de tomar una decisión.

[…]

En ningún momento había dejado de abrazar sus piernas tratando de brindarse a sí misma un poco de protección, su visión estaba ahora más clara pero el miedo no la dejaba explorar su entorno, su mente luchaba fuertemente por recuperar sus recuerdos y entender porque motivos había terminado en esa situación. Se percató de que sus vestimentas habían cambiado, vagamente recordaba estar vestida con el uniforme de su escuela y ahora su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por un fino vestido blanco.

Escucho la puerta abrirse nuevamente y ahora con la visión más clara pudo distinguir a la persona que entraba con una bandeja de comida en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**¿has dejado de temblar? Estaba a punto de encender la calefacción-**la voz de aquel hombre se le hacía desconocida, al igual que todo su ser. El hombre era alto y de tez bronceada, a leguas se veía que era unos años más grande que ella puesto que su semblante era más maduro, su cabello era negro y largo pero se encontraba recogido en una coleta baja y vestía un traje que lo hacía ver sumamente elegante, más nada de lo anterior aminoraba el miedo que ese ser infundía en la pequeña Hyuga.

**-¿q-que quiere de m-mí?-**su voz fue apenas el eco de un susurro más el hombre pudo escucharla claramente, dejo la bandeja sobre la pequeña repisa que se encontraba junto a la cama, hasta ahora su miedo no le había permitido analizar su entorno pero dándole un rápido vistazo se percató de que todo objeto en esa habitación era demasiado elegante y pudo deducir también, bastante caro, aquella era una habitación que bien podría llegar a ser digna de la realeza.

-**Protegerte, Hinata-**la chica tembló nuevamente al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de aquel hombre desconocido.**-lo único que quiero es que nadie te haga daño.**

Pero ella no creyó en sus palabras, pues en esos momentos el único que tenía poder para dañarla era él.

[…]

Las semanas posteriores a su encuentro con Ino se dio cuenta de que aún no podía prescindir de aquella rubia, su plan había quedado en un punto suspensivo al no tener a la chica de su lado. Necesitaba llevar a cabo la última fase de su plan antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, antes de que él se tuviera que ir del país para estudiar en el extranjero.

-**maldita sea, necesito que me apoye en esto.-**Itachi se encontraba más irritable de lo que normalmente estaba, ninguno de sus compañero se atrevía a acercarse al el por miedo a ser destrozados en el intento.

.

"_Ino-san, no has contestado mis mensajes y no has venido al instituto, estoy muy preocupada, si en algo puedo ayudarte ten por seguro que estaré ahí. ¿Está bien si nos vemos hoy? Creo que te haría bien salir y distraerte un rato. Te quiere Hinata."_

La vibración del celular la saco de su ensimismamiento, hacía semanas que había dejado de ir al instituto, prácticamente después de haber tenido aquella charla con Hinata, se sentía culpable, como si todo lo que le ha pasado hasta ahora no fuera más que su culpa. El _afrontamiento _que le estaba dando a sus actos tal vez no fuera el correcto, porque de un momento a otro su realidad comenzó a distorsionarse, sentía que debía de agradecerle a Itachi por haber estado con ella, sentía que estaba en deuda por lo que había pasado, sentía que le debía un favor enorme. Porque dentro de su mente, la "verdadera" Ino era muy diferente de la que todos conocían, no tenía realmente motivos para estar alegre y la mayor parte del tiempo no contaba con ganas de hacer nada pero se obligaba a ser lo contrario a lo que pensaba con el único y gran objetivo de "encajar"

-_**¿Qué debería hacer?-**_su mente seguía dándole mil vueltas al asunto, amaba a su amiga, era la única persona que no la había traicionado hasta ese entonces, la única que había estado para ella cuando más lo necesitaba pero una parte de ella no podía evitar odiarla, despreciarla por ser ella quien ocupaba un lugar importante en los planes a futuro de su amado.

"_no me he sentido bien últimamente, pero me parece bien, te veo a las 3 en el parque"_

Sabía que su amiga no tenía la culpa de que alguien como Itachi pusiera sus ojos sobre ella, era una mujer perfecta, fina, recatada y humilde aparte de tener un cuerpo privilegiado. La razón por la que había aceptado era porque necesitaba saber que ella no tenía ningún tipo de interés en él.

"_necesito hablar contigo, ven a las 3 al departamento"_

Quería verlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo ¿en qué momento ese hombre se había apoderado de todo lo que debía ser suyo? Su mente, su consciencia, su razón, su cuerpo, su _voluntad, _todo, absolutamente todo en ella estaba a su merced y odiaba eso con toda su alma. Reviso su reloj, eran las 2:35, el departamento de Itachi quedaba a 20 minutos desde su casa, el parque solo a 15. Tomo sus cosas y las metió desordenadamente en la primera bolsa que encontró disponible, se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparada de su casa.

[…]

Habían pasado varias horas después de que despertara, solo lograba recordarse a sí misma recibiendo un reconocimiento por aprovechamiento escolar, luego una charla con Ino y después… nada. Era muy frustrante porque al darle más vueltas al asunto la morena terminaba con un enorme y severo dolor de cabeza.

"_**-puedes…-**__Hinata levanto la vista con mucha cautela, aquel hombre no había dicho nada desde hace varios minutos__**-puedes pedir lo que quieras, todo lo que órdenes y desees se te será concedido, solo quiero tu bienestar.-**__termino de hablar. El cuerpo de la chica volvió a temblar, por breves momentos pudo ver los negros ojos del hombre con un brillo bastante peculiar al observarla, le causo inquietud, inseguridad y…miedo._

_-__**por favor…p-por favor déjame h-hablarles- **__su voz era desesperada y con dejes de angustia reluciendo en cada palabra. Si lo que él le dijo era cierto no perdía nada con intentarlo._

_-__**me temo princesa, que no puedo permitirte eso-**__dijo con un tono un poco más fuerte pero no por eso menos amable que al inicio, recalcando sobre todo la palabra "princesa"_

_-__**p-pero u-usted d-dijo...-**__su voz era patidifusa, no es como si realmente hubiera creído que la dejaría hacer tal cosa, si bien aún era una "niña" como muchos la consideraban su padre le había advertido en diversas ocasiones lo que debía de hacer en caso de que su vida corriera riesgo, lo primordial era cooperar y evitar el mayor daño físico tanto como le sea posible._

_**\- se lo que dije, pero no es el momento adecuado, tu vida corre peligro. Lo que más me importa es mantenerte a salvo.**_

_Era difícil ver a la pequeña Hyuga perdiendo el control de sus actos y de sus emociones, le había asegurado a aquel hombre que si la dejaba hablar con su padre él pagaría cualquier precio que impusiera más él había asegurado que no le interesaba el dinero y seguía insistiendo en que comunicarse con los suyos no era seguro, supuso que era mentira puesto que al hacer un análisis rápido de la situación no recordaba ninguna advertencia de parte de su padre. Ellos eran ricos, aunque ella jamás había hecho uso de esa riqueza. Sabia los riesgos que implicaba el llevar sobre sus hombros el apellido Hyuga pero era la primera vez que escuchaba que su vida corría peligro." _

**[…]**

"_**-Ella no es tu amiga ¿no lo entiendes? Ella se ha burlado de ti todo este tiempo ¿has puesto atención a cómo te mira? Te ve con Lastima, siempre te ha visto como una inferior, eso es lo que hacen los Hyuga, ellos creen que por su estatus social pueden tratar a los demás como se les dé la gana.-" **_

Se sintió furiosa consigo mismo por haber caído en la trampa de la cruel Hyuga, dentro de ella las palabras de Itachi iban rebobinando sus memorias y ahora podía ver claramente, cosas a las que jamás les había dado importancia, pequeños gestos, acciones y palabras que no habían tenido sentido pero que ahora eran más claras que el agua, su supuesta amiga la había utilizado, había jugado con su mente y ella había terminado como su peón, el perrito faldero que siempre acudía cuando lo pedía su ama.

** -**_**maldita seas**_**\- **se dijo a si misma mientras sonreía falsamente hacia el estrado, donde Hinata se encontraba recibiendo un reconocimiento. Ahora comprendía los motivos de las acciones de Itachi, entendía por qué se había acerco más a ella al enterarse de su relación con la Hyuga, quería _protegerla_, quería alejarla del mal que Hinata representaba y ella había dudado, aunque ahora se _adaptaba_ perfectamente a los planes del Uchiha puesto que se sentía en deuda por haber puesto sus acciones en tela de juicio cuando el solo quería un bien para ella.**-felicidades Hina-** la abrazo una vez que la morena terminara de bajar del estrado. Sintió su cuerpo arder como si hubiera tenido contacto con algo toxico, y dentro de su mente Hinata era eso en algún sentido. **–me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante.-**dijo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Itachi observaba desde lejos las acciones de su cómplice, le había resultado extremadamente fácil llevar a Ino a la aceptación de su falsa teoría, la rubia era una persona con mente débil y autoestima baja lo cual la hacía fácil de manipular. Por ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que la última parte de su plan se viera completada. **–**_**Ya es hora.-**_se dijo al ver como la rubia y su princesa salían del campo de visión de la gran multitud que había asistido a la ceremonia de graduación.

.

lo último que Hinata recordaba era la sonrisa de Ino, una sonrisa que carecía de sentido, sus labios rosas curvándose dejando escapar una oración que su memoria no lograba reacomodar todavía, la angustia creciente en su pecho al saberse en una situación desconocida y el negro de la inconciencia al quedarse dormida.

-**Ino-san…-**la preocupación la golpeo nuevamente, su amiga estaba con ella en el momento del secuestro ¿la habrían lastimado? ¿La tendrían también de rehén? Miles de dudas que incrementaban sus dolores de cabeza acudieron ante la sola mención de su amiga. Rogaba a cielo, mar y tierra, a cualquier dios que tuviera a bien escucharla que nadie más aparte de ella se encontrara en esa situación desesperante.

"_**-desaparece, Hinata Hyuga.-"**_

La sonrisa de Ino era vacía, aparentemente carente de emociones mas solo ella era consciente de la satisfacción que le daba el haber firmado la "sentencia de muerte" de la pequeña Hyuga.

…

**Pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**Las palabras ****subrayadas**** citan a las fases del síndrome de Estocolmo doméstico, también conocido como síndrome de la mujer maltratada. **

**Si tienen alguna duda o comentario pueden hacérmelo llegar a través de los reviews.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Annie**

**Hiromi katsuki**

**zoe D. Owen**

**Invader Zam**

**Kds**

**Blacklady Hyuuga**

**Rociio Uchiha**

**Fumis**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**AntoniaCifer**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

…

**Gracias por leer~~.**


	3. Opciones

**Tiempo sin escribir, mi cerebro no da para más en ocasiones**

**No dejare colgadas mis otras historia, prometo exprimir mis sesos hasta sacar una buena idea, por lo mientras, a leer… se acerca algo emocionante.**

Opciones

Tsunade senju era una mujer de edad un tanto avanzada y fuerte carácter, era muy competente en todo lo que hacía, había miles de cosas que lograba hacer de manera eficiente y sin realizar grandes esfuerzos, eran realmente muy pocas las cosas que a lo largo de su vida se le habían llegado a dificultar, hasta el punto de frustrarla, tanto como se sentía en ese momento.

Ese día se cumplían dos semanas desde que se le fuera asignado el caso del secuestro de la hija mayor del multimillonario Hyuga, tan pronto como el caso llegó a sus manos ella dio comienzo al protocolo estándar de interrogatorios a posibles culpables, sin embargo sus investigaciones no habían arrojado ningún resultado que fuera de ayuda.

**-en donde estás, Hinata**\- susurró mirando los documentos sobre su escritorio, al parecer la chica Hyuga era querida y admirada dentro del ámbito estudiantil al que pertenecía, tomando eso en cuenta se quedaba sin sospechosos y por lo tanto sus investigaciones se encontraban estancadas.

_**-¿Dónde más se supone que deba buscar?-**_ pensó dejando los documentos de lado para después sacar de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una botella de sake, cada que algo se le dificultaba acudía a aquella bebida celestial para relajarse más toda intención de consumir aquel líquido se vio cortado cuando una foto cayó desde el montón de papeles que tenía desordenados y dejó de lado su botella para levantarla, dicho papel era, en realidad, la foto de la única testigo presencial del secuestro.

**-Ino Yamanaka-** leyó la anotación debajo de la imagen, la recordaba de los primeros interrogatorios, cuando se le preguntó por qué no había dado aviso de inmediato a las autoridades de lo que vio ese día ella solo contestó que el shock que le provocó ese episodio fue demasiado grande como para poder actuar correctamente, lo cual de alguna forma resultaba lógico pero sospechoso al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo a los ojos de la detective la joven Yamanaka no daba mayores razones para sospechar de ella, sabía a ciencia cierta que, al ser hija de una familia millonaria, Hinata se encontraba expuesta a muchos peligros a manos de gente que buscaba sacarle algún provecho a su fortuna, sin embargo lo normal sería que el o los secuestradores se pusieran en contacto con la familia antes de que se cumplieran 24 horas desde la desaparición, pero en ese caso no había sucedido, nadie se había comunicado con los familiares de la chica.

-**ah...-** suspiró frustrada, incluso las ganas de ingerir su adorado sake se habían ido a la basura, dentro de sus teorías se encontraba la posibilidad de un asesinato, sin embargo debido al tiempo que había transcurrido, de tratarse de uno los restos ya habrían sido encontrados a esas alturas "mierda" pensó, poco a poco sus opciones ser iban agotando al igual que las posibilidades de encontrar a la joven Hinata.

**-Sakura-** llamó la rubia con voz potente.

Sakura Haruno había sido una de sus mejores estudiantes en sus tiempos de academia y ahora era una de las mejores investigadoras en el área y la más eficiente de su edad.

**-¿me llamó, tsunade sama?**\- con el respeto propio de un alumno a su maestro la mujer aludida hizo acto de presencia ante su superior y se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de recibir la misión que se le sería encomendada.

**-quiero que te encargues de la vigilancia de Ino Yamanaka, investiga todo lo que puedas a detalle, yo me encargaré de investigar las relaciones de la familia Hyuga-** ordenó, acto seguido la mujer de cabellos rosas asintió y se retiró en silencio.

No acostumbraba a alargar demasiado sus investigaciones pero ese asunto se le estaba escapando de las manos, su instinto le decía que algo dentro de la historia de Ino no encajaba, su semblante parecía vacío cada que hablaba de su amiga, presentía que ocultaba algo y que tal vez ese algo era muy importante, la pieza clave que escapaba de su rompecabezas.

[...]

El tiempo seguía pasando cada vez con mayor rapidez, al estar dentro de esa casa el fluir del mismo se había alterado drásticamente, podía cerrar los ojos un lunes y al abrirlos ya era viernes aunque ella sintiera que solo habían pasado unos segundos.

-**deberías comer más-** comentó el joven a su lado retirando la bandeja de comida a medias de la mesa de ella.

Definitivamente no se sentía cómoda con la presencia del hombre de ojos ónix pero con la prolongación de su estancia se había ido resignando a tenerlo cerca, no la maltrataba ni la ofendía en ningún sentido, simplemente se limitaba a observarla y servirle cual mayordomo a su ama, con una fidelidad y delicadeza que parecida sacada de algún cuento.

**-que tranquilidad-** se dijo a sí misma una vez que el hombre se retiró, no podía negar que en ese sitio la paz la inundaba como jamás lo había hecho antes, se había comenzado a olvidar de los problemas de la empresa, de las peleas con su novio y de las constantes exigencias de su padre, hasta ese punto todo parecía ir bien, hasta que recordaba las atenciones de Kiba cuando salían en sus citas, las risas y gestos de su hermana que solo ella conocía y las escasas pero valiosas demostraciones de afecto y aprobación de su padre, eso era a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y se lo habían arrebatado.

_-__**no... no debo llorar-**_se recordó a si misma que no debía de volver a mostrar debilidad.

Todo era tan ilógico, tan sumamente bizarro que parecía irreal, y en efecto, todo eso no era real, no importaba la tranquilidad que pudiera llegar a sentir o la paz que la llegara a embargar, nada de aquello era cierto, Itachi, el hombre que la había privado de su libertad le mentía, su vida no estaba el peligro y probablemente nunca lo estuvo y eso era lo único en lo que podía creer, necesitaba aferrarse a ello para no enloquecer ella también.

**-Hinata, puedes salir si lo deseas, hoy está haciendo un buen clima-** Itachi ingresó nuevamente a la habitación de la chica, sus labios formaban una sonrisa encantadora pero vacía a los ojos de la chica, ella solo asintió y se dispuso a salir, hasta ese momento no había encontrado una forma de escaparse, la casa estaba completamente cercada y no había forma de escalar aquellos muros sin lastimarse en el proceso pero no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar una salida.

_-__**Hanabi neechan-**_suspiro al ver los extensos rosales que recubrían los muros de su encierro, los había visto en sus anteriores paseos pero no les había prestado la atención debida. Las rosas eran las flores favoritas de su hermana, recordaba sus enormes sonrisas cada que las sirvientas adornaban con rosas la estancia de la casa.

se acercó a los capullos que apenas comenzaban a brotar, por lo menos admirar ese milagro de la naturaleza le brindaría un poco de paz emocional -_**eso es...-**_ al acercar su rostro un poco más pudo notar el estado desgastado de los cimientos del muro, algunas partes del mismo ya estaban flojas y con un poco de esfuerzo podrían ser removidas generando una vía de escape, el único problema a tratar era los rosales y las espinas de los mismos, sonrió para sí misma, dejando ese minúsculo detalle de lado, su oportunidad de oro al fin se había presentado.

[...]

Ino era una mujer simple, no era buena ni mala solo ordinaria aunque cabía destacar que ella odiaba ese concepto, al ser una chica materialista creía que entrar en la categoría de lo ordinario era, entre muchas otras cosas, lo peor que le podía pasar.

-**ni un mensaje, ni una llamada... absolutamente nada-** murmuraba para sí misma revisando su celular en intervalos de 5 minutos y mirando a la nada cada que despegaba su vista de la pantalla.

**-disculpe ¿le molesta si me siento a su lado?**\- Sakura era una experta analítica del lenguaje corporal por lo que le bastaban unos minutos al lado de una persona para descifrar la personalidad de dicho individuo, y hablamos de su verdadera personalidad y no aquella máscara que la mayoría usaba para encajar en la sociedad.

-**ah... ah sí claro**\- después de breves segundos de estupefacción Ino se arrinconó contra el respaldo de la banca, dejándole espacio a la mujer de ojos jade para que también pudiera sentarse.

_**-debe de ser una broma-**_ se dijo a sí misma la rubia _**-ahora cada mujer que veo luce más atractiva que yo-**_ en efecto la mujer a su lado era increíblemente atractiva, no porque poseyera un cuerpo exuberante y curvilíneo, en ese sentido ella le llevaba mucha ventaja, sin embargo el porte elegante y fino de la mujer estilizaba su figura de modo que, aún sin muchos atributos, miles la elegirían a ella por encima de su persona.

Muy por el contrario de lo que la gente pudiera llegar a pensar la chica Yamanaka era incluso más tímida que la chica Hyuga al momento de socializar, de pequeña creció con una infinidad de inseguridades y miedos que día a día amenazaban con destruirla, la separación de sus padres fue el detonante para comenzar a crecer con muchos limitantes mentales, ver a su padre llegar ebrio y con una mujer diferente cada noche también había influenciado en su forma de ver el mundo en la actualidad.

_**-recuerdalo bien Ino, no eres especial, no puedes atrapar a un buen partido si no eres especial, pero siempre podrás recurrir a los trucos**_\- era la frase que siempre le decía su madre cada que se burlaba de ella por su lento desarrollo, al cumplir los 16 años la mayoría de las chicas de su clase habían comenzó a constituirse en verdaderas señoritas mientras que ella aún conservaba las facciones y proporciones de una niña. En ese entonces no supo interpretar lo que su madre quería decir con eso. _**-un bien partido hija, es aquel que te llena de obsequios y vela por todas tus necesidades, claro que siempre quieren algo a cambio de eso pero es lo mejor a la que puedes aspirar**_\- sin que pudiera evitarlo su memoria comenzó a rememorar todas y cada una de las cosas que tanto su madre como su padre le decían.

-_**No Yamanaka, las niñas feas no pueden jugar con nosotras**_\- recordó también las burlas de sus compañeras cuando no la dejaban acercarse.

-_**¿Estás... estás bien?**_\- su cuerpo se estremeció súbitamente y sacudió su cabeza de manera disimulada tratando de alejar el reciente recuerdo al mismo tiempo que apretaba su celular con mucha fuerza lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la mujer al lado de ella. Esa había sido la por primera vez que alguien se preocupó genuinamente por ella, la primera vez en que alguien la notaba y se acercaba sin intenciones de burlarse... o eso solía creer hasta hace poco, la primera persona en considerarla había sido, nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga.

-_**así que mi presencia le genera inseguridad**_\- se dijo a su misma Sakura tomando notas mentales de su análisis visual, inconscientemente la joven de ojos azules se había delatado sola al haber estado mirándola alternadamente por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura conocía el significado de ese tipo de miradas, solo había dos factores, crítica y comparación. -**señorita ¿se encuentra bien?**\- Sakura alargó su mano hasta ponerla sobre el hombro tembloroso de la menor, de un momento a otro la chica había comenzado a temblar y murmurar cosas que desde lejos no tenían sentido.

-**Hinata…-** murmuró la rubia fijando su vista web su acompañante pero sin enfocarla realmente, sus estaban ojos ausentes, su mente la había trasladado a tiempo remotos y una mezcla de remordimiento y confusión comenzaban a invadirla. por su parte Haruno se sorprendió de escuchar el nombre de la desaparecida, en los interrogatorios realizados a Yamanaka jamás había mostrado alguna clase de reacción emocional al mencionar a su amiga y ahora, de la nada parecía estar a punto de estallar en llanto mientras susurraba su nombre.

-_**¿e-estás bien?**_\- nuevamente la voz de Hinata se hizo presente en su cabeza ¿realmente era posible que alguien que había sido tan buena con ella quisiera en el fondo hacerle daño?

-**señorita...**\- la meneo levemente la peli rosa logrando que volviera a centrarse en el momento actual justo a tiempo para sentir la vibración de su celular y terminar de despejarse.

-**eh... si yo...lo siento, solo me sentí un poco mal, no es nada**\- se disculpó para después pararse rápidamente a contestar su teléfono mientras se alejaba con la mayor rapidez posible. –**Itachi-san**\- respondió aún caminando.

-_**Itachi**_\- volvió a anotar mentalmente la joven policía, el nombre le sonaba de algún lado así que después lo investigaría, lo primordial ahora era realizar el informe escrito detallado de quien era en realidad Ino Yamanaka.

Se consideraba una tonta por haber dudado de Itachi, era obvio que él jamás le mentiría y menos con algo tan importante, estaba segura por sobre todas las cosas de que él jamás la lastimaría, él era la única persona en la que podía confiar aún con los ojos vendados.

**El rinconcito de Minako**

**GRACIAS**

**G**

**R**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**A**

**S**

**A tod s l s que comentaron, son mi motor, mi gasolina y mi todo en la escritura.**


	4. Futuro

**No sé qué decir en mi defensa sobre mis otras historias, solo he tenido una serie de sueños raaaaaaaaaaaaros! Que me dan ideas para este Fic.**

**Sin más excusas a leer.**

**[…]**

**Capítulo 4: Futuro.**

─ **Esta mujer sí que es todo un caso**__ La joven policía de cabellera rosada analizaba a fondo los datos que su investigación de las últimas semanas habían arrojado.

La serie de documentos delante de ella eran las anotaciones que había realizado al haber estado siguiendo a la joven rubia, después de dos semanas había descubierto varios aspectos en la vida de la joven adulta que incluso parecían sacados de algún drama televisivo, después de sintetizar su informe el documento final le pareció más el guion de una tragedia que la vida normal de una mujer que entraba a la vida adulta.

El documento final de su trabajo rezaba lo siguiente:

_Sujeto: Yamanaka Ino._

_Edad: 19 años._

_Domicilio: Konoha Rivers número 88_

_Yamanaka Ino reside actualmente junto a su padre en Konoha Rivers número 88, uno de los lugares residenciales más pobres de Konoha. Desde los 5 años fue víctima de acoso escolar a manos de sus compañeras de clase debido a su situación económica. La menor soportaba los abusos sin dar aviso a las autoridades educativas para poder encajar en su entorno, fue en ese periodo de tiempo que conoció a Hinata Hyuga y fue su amiga desde la escuela elemental hasta la universidad, solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa de la Hyuga desde ese entonces. Se le vio con la joven Hyuga momentos antes de su desaparición. Su padre de 48 años pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en estado de ebriedad, desde que la chica tenía 15 años de edad el padre comenzó a llevar a diferentes mujeres a su domicilio para sostener relaciones sexuales con las mismas, la joven Yamanaka se encontraba dentro del inmueble en varias ocasiones cuando estos encuentros tenían a lugar, el padre agrede verbal y psicológicamente a su hija hasta la fecha cuando ella está presente en sus encuentros. La madre se separó del padre cuando la menor tenía 14 y visitaba a su hija esporádicamente, meses después de cumplir los 16 la chica se mudó a la residencia de su madre en el norte de Konoha, zona residencial century en la vivienda número 36 y vivió ahí por año y medio, periodo en el cual la mujer cambió de pareja en 5 ocasiones, la actual pareja intentó abusar de la chica en 2 ocasiones, la madre culpó a su hija por los actos de su pareja y la corrió, la en ese entonces menor regreso a casa de su padre y las agresiones continuaron. Actualmente la joven Yamanaka se encuentra cursando el tercer semestre de licenciatura en literatura en la universidad de Konoha. Está relacionada con Itachi Uchiha desde primer semestre en la universidad al ser compañeros en el grupo de lectura de la misma institución. El Joven Uchiha se graduó recientemente de la universidad con la licenciatura en administración de empresas y actualmente reside fuera del país realizando sus servicios en las empresas de su familia. Aunque nunca se les vio juntos como pareja durante ese periodo de tiempo la chica asegura ser pareja amorosa del Uchiha desde ese entonces, la comunicación que dice mantener es solo a través de sus dispositivos celulares, la chica permanece muy pendiente de la comunicación con su supuesto novio y suele presentar cuadros de ansiedad cuando no tiene noticias del joven._

_Observaciones:_

_El sujeto padece de serios problemas de autoestima._

_El modelo de vida de los progenitores ha influido en su personalidad._

_Presenta grandes dificultades para encajar en grupos de gente._

_Presenta apego emocional muy fuerte a su supuesta pareja de vida._

_EL sujeto tiene una fuerte necesidad de reconocimiento en su entorno._

_Presenta típico caso de envidia y recelo a las personas en mejor situación económica y social._

─ **No imagino lo que es tener una vida así─ **se dijo a sí misma. **─ Sin embargo esto no me lleva nada ─ ** se lamentó, Ino no parecía tener alguna implicación en la desaparición de su amiga, por todo lo que había investigado estaba cien por ciento segura de que la chica Hyuga no le había dado ningún motivo a la Yamanaka para odiarla, aun a pesar de ser una chica con alto estatus social jamás había hecho uso o alarde de la fortuna de su familia y según los datos que ella había recopilado, era la única persona que no había maltratado y la única que le había tendido una mano a la Yamanaka.

─ **Sakura, es hora de irnos ─ **La voz de la persona que irrumpiera en su oficina improvisada la asusto.

─ **¡Sasuke, me diste un susto fatal! ─ ** Le recriminó la chica.

─ **¿Sigues con el caso Hyuga? ─ **pregunto leyendo el informe que reposaba sobre las manos de la joven.

─ **En realidad es el caso Yamanaka, Tsunade-sama es quien está investigando a la familia Hyuga ─ **respondió pasándole el documento para que pudiera leerlo con más facilidad.

─ **Vaya, esta chica sí que tiene problemas ─ **soltó con un deje de sorpresa en la voz **─ mira que decirse novia de mi hermano ─ ** se lamentó. **─como sea ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste tanta información de esa chica? ─ **volvió a preguntar mientras releía el documento.

Sasuke Uchiha era el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha y novio de Sakura Haruno, había colaborado en parte de las investigaciones de su novia, pero solo en la parte que relacionaba a su hermano con el caso.

─ **Parecer una adolescente tiene sus ventajas, Sasuke─ **le respondió sonriendo al mismo tiempo que ordenaba los demás papeles y se disponía a salir.

─ **Así que tuviste contacto directo, eres inteligente ─ ** comentó orgulloso para después abrazarla por la espalda.

─ **Se emociona mucho cuando habla de tu hermano ─ **comento aun con tono pensativo.

─ **Los Uchiha solemos tener ese efecto en las mujeres ─ **respondió el con arrogancia. La chica de cabellos rosas solo le propinó un codazo que hizo que deshicieran su abrazo. **─ De cualquier manera es imposible que esta chica sea novia de mi hermano, cuando le pregunté por ella dijo que no la recordaba y cuando se la describí dijo que solo era una compañera del club de lectura, además él está viviendo junto a su verdadera novia fuera del país desde hace casi un mes y medio ─ **dijo sin más y procedió a tomar de la mano a la chica para salir del hogar de la misma.

─ **¿**_**Mes y medio? **_ se sorprendió por lo recién escuchado, el tiempo coincidía con la desaparición de la joven _**me estoy volviendo loca ¿Cómo puedo desconfiar del hermano de Sasuke? **_ se reprimió a sí misma, no había escuchado nada más que maravillas desde que le preguntara a Sasuke como era su hermano, habiendo escuchado tantas cosas positivas su mente no le permitía pensar algo malo de él.

[…]

Si todo salía bien Hinata mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, al hacerle creer a Itachi que comenzaba a sentirse a gusto en ese lugar el dejaría de vigilarla tanto, y al dejar de vigilarla ella podría crear su ruta de escape.

─ **Buenos días Hinata, he traído tu desayuno, espero que hoy te animes a comer un poco más ─ **comento el Uchiha con una sonrisa en el rostro al momento de ingresar a la habitación de la chica.

─ **Gracias, Itachi-san ─ **Hinata se tragó parte de su orgullo por el bien de su plan.

El hombre de cabello negro se sorprendió al recibir respuesta de parte de su dama, era la primera vez en la que no se limitaba a ignorarlo o a solo responder con monosílabos y eso lo hacía feliz, un pequeño avance significaba mucho para él en su situación actual.

─ **Si llegas a tener más hambre no dudes en pedirme lo que quieras, cualquier cosa que se te antoje la conseguiré ─ ** se comenzó a retirar de la habitación con una sonrisa, sentía que, tal vez si Hinata llegase a sentirse presionada no se permitiría a si misma dar otro avance y eso era lo último que quería que sucediera, por ahora el solo hecho de escuchar su melodiosa voz dirigida hacia él le bastaba para estar contento.

─ **Y-Yo… ─ **A la joven le costaba demasiado fingir cordialidad con su captor, recientemente había comenzado a recordar su rostro, lo había visto un par de veces al lado de Ino, no podía fiarse de alguien que era tan sigiloso como para pasar desapercibido aun estando enfrente de ella.

─ **¿S-Si? ─ ** La sorpresa se posesionó del Uchiha, su amada estaba por pedirle algo y eso hacía que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado.

─ **h-he visto… Las rosas d-de afuera… m-me gustaron mucho pero… e-están un poco d-descuidadas y yo… m-me gustaría c-cuidarlas… si usted me lo permite I-Itachi-san─ **termino de decir con muchísima dificultad para hacerlo, su tartamudeo era producto de la mezcla de nerviosismo y temor que se producían dentro de ella.

Itachi sintió que el mundo al fin le comenzaba a sonreír, si ella pedía poder cuidar los rosales significaba que por fin comenzaba a sentirse a gusto en ese lugar.

─ **Lo que tu desees se te será concedido─ **respondió con la emoción a flor de piel. **─ Dime lo que necesitas para hacerlo y lo tendrás ─ **volvió a decir. Itachi podía ser considerado un genio, pero cuando las emociones suben la inteligencia baja e incluso la persona más inteligente del mundo podría verse afectada si de cuestiones del corazón se trataba. Itachi no encontró extraño el repentino cambio de la Hyuga, no sospecho que tuviera segundas intenciones y no supo ver a través del verdadero motivo de su nerviosismo, la radiante figura de la mujer a la que amaba de forma retorcida lo había eclipsado por completo.

[…]

─ **Tsunade-sama aquí está mi informe─ **entregó el documento y espero a que su jefa terminara de leerlo.

─ **¿Tu cuñado es famoso entre las mujeres no? ─ **dijo con sarcasmo la mujer mayor

─ **¿C-Como dice? ─ ** A la Haruno aquel comentario le pareció Fuera de lugar, el informe se trataba de Ino Yamanaka, si bien su cuñado era mencionado no había motivos para tomarlo a él como punto de referencia.

─ **Hable con Hiashi Hyuga hoy, le volví a preguntar de las relaciones de las empresas Hyuga con otras empresas, es un hombre arrogante ¿sabes? Es difícil que acepte crear alguna alianza, eso le ha acarreado enemigos empresariales muy fuertes─ **comentó más Sakura seguía sin entender a donde las llevaba toda esa conversación **─ Itachi Uchiha había insistido durante un tiempo en formar una alianza empresarial con los Hyuga pero la falta de experiencia que Hiashi vio en Itachi hizo que le negara la petición ─ **termino de relatar.

─ **Creo, Tsunade-sama, que la negación de una alianza empresarial no es motivo suficiente para un secuestro ─ ** comentó con cierto recelo ¿A dónde quería llegar su jefa?

─ **Yo también pienso lo mismo─** suspiro con agotamiento. **─ de alguna manera en cada lugar que busco aparece el nombre de Itachi Uchiha, claro que no aparece relacionado directamente con los Hyuga pero eso se me hace muy raro─ **su tono denotaba lo agotada que estaba, ese caso le estaba dando demasiados problemas.

─ **Tal vez es solo una coincidencia ─ **respondió la chica, se negaba a la idea de que el hermano de su novio tuviera alguna implicación en ese caso tan peculiar.

─ **una muy recurrente─ **contestó mordaz, ganándose una mala mirada de su discípula. **─olvídalo, esto me tiene muy estresada─ **respondió soltando otro suspiro.

─ **Tsunade-sama hay alguien que desea verla, viene en mal estado ─ **irrumpió en la oficina una mujer de cabellera castaña.

─ **En estos momentos estoy ocupada Matsuri, haz que alguien más la atienda─ **respondió tratando de controlar el enfado que tenía acumulado.

─ **Dice que tiene que ver con Hinata Hyuga─ **habló de manera nerviosa.

Lo último que se esperaba de Ino Yamanaka es que realizara una declaración de culpabilidad después de haberse declarado inocente en sus interrogatorios anteriores, sin embargo cuando la vieron entrar con los ojos hinchados y varios golpes tanto Sakura como Tsunade supusieron que algo malo venía detrás de ella.

─…**Es mi culpa─ **habló entre lágrimas **─…es mi culpa ─ **repitió. Su aspecto denotaba el maltrato al que había sido sometida, se encontraba en una especie de trance pues pese al dolor que seguramente le estarían provocando sus heridas ella no emitía queja alguna.

─ **¿Qué es tu culpa, Ino? ─ **Sakura puso con delicadeza una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica, el toque de la policía logro devolverla a la realidad e instantes después se sumió en un mar de llanto que le impedía el habla.

─ **¡tranquilízate de una vez y di lo que tengas que decir! ─ ** hablo fuertemente la mujer mayor, su instinto de detective la había hecho dudar de ella desde el principio, y ahora ese mismo instinto le decía que, fuera lo que fuera a decir esa mujer, era algo urgente.

─ **Tsunade-sama─** intento tranquilizarla su alumna sin embargo la fiera mirada de la rubia más grande no desaparecía ni se suavizaba.

─ **Y-Yo se la entregue… yo le entregue a mi m-mejor amiga… es mi culpa… él dijo, d-dijo que ella quería hacerme daño… ─ ** las frases que Ino soltaba iban tomando forma poco a poco dentro del rompecabezas que ese caso representaba, el miedo, el coraje y la preocupación comenzaron a hacerse presente en las policías que escuchaban la confesión.

─ **¿A quién se la entregaste? ¡Habla Yamanaka! ─ ** esta vez fue Sakura quien perdió los estribos, había incluso llegado a sentir compasión por el tipo de vida que llevaba aquella chica delante de ella, pero todo rastro de simpatía fue arrasado por sus palabras ¿Cómo es posible que estuviera tan tranquila todo ese tiempo después de haber traicionado a la única persona que no la había hecho menos?

─ **É-Él… él dijo que se desharía de ella… p-pero no lo hizo… ayer lo vi, él estaba en la ciudad… a-aun cuando dijo no estaba en el p-país… yo lo vi… lo seguí… ─ **siguió relatando sin hacer caso de los gestos de las mujeres que la escuchaban atentamente.

─ **¿La entregaste a alguien dijo que la mataría? ─ ** el horror en la voz de Sakura no pasó desapercibido para la rubia joven e inmediatamente sintió que ese horror se le traspasaba a ella… ¿en realidad había hecho eso? ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza al momento de creer en las palabras de Itachi? Al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos sus sollozos aumentaron y las lágrimas de igual manera lo hicieron.

─ **L-Lo lamento ─ ** se tapó el rostro, en esos momentos se avergonzaba de sí misma.

─ **Ya tendrás tiempo de arrepentirte, termina de decir lo que venias a decir ¿Cómo terminaste así de golpeada? ─ ** esta vez fue Tsunade quien continuo.

─ **Y-Yo lo seguí c-cuando vi que me mintió… l-la oculta a las afueras de la ciudad, e-en una mansión vieja… e-ella sigue viva… él me vio, el m-mando a unos sujetos a que acabaran conmigo pero de alguna forma logre escapar─ **continuó hablando, no se atrevía a mencionar el nombre de su antigua amiga.

─ **Maldita sea Ino, ¿Quién tiene a Hinata? ─ **volvió a presionar Sakura agarrándola fuertemente por los hombros haciendo presión en las magulladuras por lo duro del contacto. Ino volvió a ser consiente del dolor mas no se quejó, de alguna manera sentía que se lo merecía.

─… **Itachi Uchiha─ **esta vez su llanto se intensificó tanto que los demás policías fueron atraídos por la intensidad de los lamentos, las dos mujeres a cargo del interrogatorio se sorprendieron demasiado.

─ **¡Matsuri, Manda a tres agentes a la dirección que esta mujer te dará, diles que vayan de infiltrados y que tengan cuidado! ─**ordenó a gritos a la nerviosa castaña que había acudido tan rápido como escucho su nombre **─ Sakura tu vendrás conmigo, iremos a hacerle una visita a la familia de tu novio, en cuanto a ti─ ** dijo mirando de manera despectiva a la chica de ojos azules **─ métanla a una de las celdas desocupadas─ **al terminar de dar órdenes tanto ella como Sakura salieron a toda prisa de la oficina dejando a una destrozada Ino siendo arrastrada hacia la celda que le fue asignada.

[…]

─ **Tenemos que salir de aquí ─** Su repentina aparición la asustó tremendamente, el semblante de Itachi era serio pero se notaba la preocupación que lo invadía en esos instantes lo cual sin quererlo provocó también preocupación en ella.

─ **¿Qué...? ─** Su pregunta no pudo ser concluida, la mano de Itachi se posó sobre sus labios y sin quitarla de ese sitio cerró la puerta con seguro y la arrinconó junto a la ventana

─ **Escucha bien Hinata, no sé cómo pasó pero ellos, las personas que quieren hacerte daño, están aquí ─** acercó su rostro al de la chica y notó como iba perdiendo color al escuchar lo que él decía, procuró no hablar alto para que, en caso de que alguno de ellos ya hubiera entrado no pudiera ubicarlos fácilmente.

─ **¿C-Cómo...? ─** pronunció en cuanto la mano de Itachi dejó de impedirle el habla. Se preguntó si acaso el habría descubierto su intento de escape y por eso quería trasladarla a otro espacio.

─ **Mira ─ **él posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la alzo ligeramente volteándola hacia la ventana, en el jardín delantero estaban 2 personas inspeccionando el área, sus vestimentas se asimilaban más a las de un civil que a las de un policía y sus aspectos por el contrario de generar confianza le infundían miedo por lo que la posibilidad de que fueran personas que estaban ahí para rescatarla quedó descartada dentro de su cabeza. Itachi volvió a bajar sus cuerpos para que no pudieran ubicarlos desde fuera.

El rostro de Hinata estaba pálido adquiriendo un color que llegaba a asimilarse al color del papel, jamás había creído en las palabras de Itachi, realmente nunca creyó que alguien quisiera hacerle daño pero... ¿Cómo dudar ahora que lo veía tan ansioso y preocupado? ¿Acaso lo había estado juzgando mal todo ese tiempo? ¿Era verdad todo lo que le había dicho? miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza logrando marearla ¿cómo debía reaccionar ahora?

─ **Escúchame Hinata, no dejaré que te hagan daño, pero debes de obedecer a todo lo que te diga─** La voz del Uchiha demostraba determinación, definitivamente prefería dejarla ir a que ellos se la arrebatasen, si ella huía por sus propios medios de seguro volvería a encontrarla. **─ Yo los distraeré, te ganaré todo el tiempo que me sea posible, cuando yo te lo indique ve hacia el ala izquierda de la casa, ahí está la entrada al sótano que conecta con la parte externa de la mansión─ ** explicaba detalladamente en voz baja. La mente de Hinata era un remolino en esos instantes ¿realmente le estaba indicando la salida? ¿Cómo es que no había notado esa puerta antes? Todo aquello le generaba más confusión, si le estaba indicando como escapar es por que verdaderamente estaba en peligro.

─ **¿Cómo los distraerás?─** preguntó con tono de voz bajo y asustado. No comprendía por qué pero le preocupaba, hasta hace unos minutos lo creía un loco sin remedio pero justo ahora le preocupaba la seguridad de ese hombre.

─ **¿Eh?... tranquila, solo haz lo que te digo, cuando yo te de la señal debes ir y salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina, por ahí llegarás más rápido ─** le sonrió y la tomó de la mano comenzando a guiarla al piso inferior de la casa. Una nueva sensación se comenzaba a desarrollar dentro de Hinata, la sonrisa de Itachi se le había hecho verdadera, demasiado diferente a las sonrisas que había visto plasmadas antes en el rostro del muchacho, esa le transmitía sinceridad.**─ Espera aquí y no te muevas hasta que te lo indique─** le ordenó y después comenzaron a bajar hacía la sala de estar, había logrado ver a 3 sujetos infiltrarse en la mansión, si sus suposiciones eran correctas los 3 andaban por separado para abarcar más terreno pero se mantendrían comunicados por si uno de ellos requiriese ayuda, lo mejor sería llamar la atención de los 3 para dejarle el camino libre a su amada.

Se oyó un golpe seco en el momento en el que el cuerpo inconsciente de uno de los intrusos cayó al suelo, ambos escucharon los pasos apresurados de los otros sujetos acercarse al lugar, Itachi esperó un poco más y cuando los sintió cerca volteó en dirección a Hinata que miraba todo atentamente, temblando de miedo.** ─Ahora─ **susurró y aun lidiando con los deseos de no hacerlo la chica comenzó a alejarse.

─ **¿Q-Que haces aquí? ─** la voz del interlocutor tembló **─ ¿Qué le hiciste maldito?─ **logró escuchar la áspera voz del intrusos, ella estaba avanzando de manera lenta, con cautela, sabía que de hacer un ruido arruinaría todo el esfuerzo que hacía Itachi por ayudarla.

─ **Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Qué hacen dentro de mi propiedad?─** Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, la voz del Uchiha había sonado tan fría que asustaba, sin embargo le había agradado.

Otro golpe y otro cuerpo cayó en aquella sala, para un experto en defensa personal como Itachi el enfrentamiento uno a uno era un juego de niños, ahora solo le restaba un intruso más y podría ir en busca de su mujer.

El corazón de Hinata bombeaba tan fuerte que sus propios latidos la ensordecían, estaba corriendo con dirección a la entrada del sótano, si las cosas salían bien tan pronto como saliera buscaría a la policía y mandaría ayuda para Itachi.

─**aaah─** El grito acompañado del sonido de un disparo la paralizaron, aquella voz quejándose sin duda alguna era de Itachi._** ─obedece todo lo que te diga─**_ recordó las indicaciones del hombre de cabellera negra._** ─debo irme─ **_se dijo a sí misma pero su mente y su cuerpo reaccionaban de manera opuesta, su mente le decía a gritos que saliera de ahí pero sus pies no se movían en lo absoluto de su lugar. Un segundo disparo la sacó de su letargo, tal vez fuera una tremenda estupidez pero ahora tenía muy en claro que debía de hacer.

─_**mierda, no esperaba que trajera un arma consigo─**_ pensó, su respiración era entrecortada y presionaba con sus manos su costado derecho que era el área donde había recibido el impacto de la bala.

─ **¿Qué hiciste con la chica, Uchiha?─** preguntó el último hombre en pie aun apuntándole con el arma.

─ **¿Cuál chica?─ ** preguntó entre jadeos fingiendo demencia.

─ **No te hagas el idiota, tu reacción te delató, agredir a agentes federales es un crimen, si le sumas a eso cargos por secuestro dudo que vuelvas a ver la luz del sol─** continuó hablando el hombre.

─ **considero normal mi reacción, no todos los días se meten a mi propiedad personas desconocidas, creo que se le puede considerar defensa personal─ **aún con el intenso dolor que se expandía por su vientre, Itachi se burlaba del agente.

─**no te hagas el gracioso Uchiha, podría acabar con tu vida justo ahora─** el hombre reafirmó su arma en dirección al pecho del de ojos ónix.

─**no puedes hacerlo, no tienes motivos─** respondió, aunque no lo demostrara el joven Uchiha sentía miedo, miedo de no poder volver a ver nunca más a su amada.

─ **¿te crees muy inteligente?─** aun sin dejar de apuntarle caminó hacía el hombre herido y le pateó fuertemente en las costillas logrando arrancarle un gran quejido de dolor.

─_**podría acabar con tu vida justo ahora─**_ las palabras quedaron taladrando la mente de la chica que se acercaba lentamente, había logrado escuchar las últimas palabras del hombre que lastimó a su protector y sintió una descarga de adrenalina, miedo y coraje apoderarse de ella.

Había pocas cosas que lograban sorprender a Itachi Uchiha, sin duda alguna el comportamiento de Hinata era una de ellas, al ver el cuerpo del agente caer inconsciente delante de él una sensación de regocijo se empezó a instalar en él.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, si las cosas se hubieran dado de forma diferente ella ya no estaría ahí en esos momentos, tal vez si no hubiera presenciado tanta violencia innecesaria dentro de aquella sala jamás hubiera creído en el hombre que decía querer protegerla, porque hasta esos momentos no tenía motivos para creerle, pero si había algo en el mundo que no existía era él hubiera, una vez que algo pasaba no había forma alguna de remediarlo.

─ **¿estás bien?─** la chica de ojos color luna se acercó al herido Uchiha evitando tener contacto con los cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo.

─**si...─ **respondió con dificultad el hombre aún sin salir por completo de su asombro.

─**yo... tenía mucho miedo─** la poca fortaleza y determinación de la Hyuga terminó por doblegarse al miedo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al igual que su voz, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas. Sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces se abrazó con necesidad al cuerpo del Uchiha, lo único que quería en esos momentos era tenerlo cerca y no separarse de él.

─ **todo estará bien─** respondió al abrazo ignorando el dolor en sus costillas y su costado. en definitiva esa era su victoria, su amada princesa al fin confiaba en él y eso ya era un enorme avance, a pesar de haber resultado herido y de haber corrido un gran riesgo al afrontar se a aquellos que pretendían arrebatarle a la chica de su lado se sentía satisfecho pues al final las cosas habían dado un giro muy conveniente, de tan solo pensar que, aun habiendo tenido la oportunidad de escapar Hinata había regresado por él, y que aun estando muerta de miedo lo había defendido, lo llenaba de una inmensa alegría.

─**hmm...─** la Hyuga asintió entre sollozos, se abrazó más al cuerpo del Uchiha y escondió su rostro entre el hueco que formaban el cuello y la clavícula del hombre, poco a poco aquella alegría de él también se apoderaba de ella.

Por indicaciones de Itachi, Hinata ató de manos y pies a los aún inconscientes hombres, luego ella curó la herida del mayor que no había sido tan grave y tomando solo lo indispensable y todo el dinero de la mansión abandonaron el sitio.

La única preocupación del Uchiha en esos momentos era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra su existencia y la de la Hyuga, estando libres de todo perseguidor podían comenzar a vivir su vida uno al lado del otro, podría darle a Hinata todo el tiempo que necesitara para que lo amara como él la amaba a ella, no importaba si se tardaba, una vez libres ni siquiera el tiempo les causaría preocupaciones, su _futuro_ al lado de su amada sería maravilloso sin la intervención de nadie.

**[…]**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron:**

RankaxAlto: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo gracias por comentar, el ITAHINA se empieza a desarrollar.

Diana Marcela-Akemi: disculpa lo corto, gracias a ti por comentar.

Blacklady Hyuuga: gracias por comentar, la verdad solo surgió de repente la idea de esa Ino tan traumada?

Annie: gracias por tu comentario, disculpa la ortografía a veces ando en mi mundo y se me olvida la corrección jeje, espero te haya gustado eso "interesante"

Invader Zam: gracias por comentar! Aquí un poco de itahina

alquiem: Gracias por comentar! Tu idea me gusto y traté de adaptarla un poco pero bueno, he visto a varios hombres caer por amor de una manera en la que… bueno dan lastima. Espero que te haya gustado.

Mary Leonhardt: gracias por comentar, los ojos de amor vendrán más adelante. Jejeje

Kds: gracias por comentar! Creo que el remordimiento es peor que el castigo, te puede hacer perder la cordura.

Antoinette Gray: gracias por comentar! Espero te siga agradando.

Que tengan una hermosa tarde (en mi país es tarde)!


	5. Entrega

**Bueeeeno, la verdad no tengo una excusa para la tardanza así que si aún hay alguien que siga esta historia, muchas gracias por la fidelidad y paciencia.**

**Advertencia: contiene Lemmon, leerlo bajo se propio criterio.**

**[…]**

"_El amor es como la droga, una vez que la pruebas siempre regresas por más"_

Su cabeza comenzó a doler y sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco topándose de lleno con la claridad que se escurría entre las cortinas de su departamento.

─**hmmm─ **se quejó, el repentino cambio en las luces provocó que sus pupilas se contrajeran provocándole un ligero dolor en los ojos.

─ **¿sucede algo? ─ **En la cama continua aquel hombre de cabellera rebelde la miraba con atención enfocada, a veces le daba la impresión de que no dormía por estar alerta, siempre al pendiente de ella y de sus necesidades.

─**no…─**negó ligeramente con la cabeza **─buenos días─** le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se estiraba sobre su cama y se desperezaba para poder dar inicio a un nuevo día.

─**buenos días a ti princesa─** le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina de su hogar.

Para la Hyuga todo aquello era aún nuevo, excitante y a la vez extraño, habían pasado ocho meses desde que ambos escaparan de los peligros que los perseguían, ahora eran libres, en el sentido más figurado de la palabra, la chica seguía sintiéndose como un pájaro enjaulado, Itachi le había explicado la situación por la cual no podía comunicarse _aun_ con su familia y ella veía la cara afligida que ponía cuando ella tan solo mencionaba el asunto, sabía que él tenía razón, nadie aparte de él era confiable en esos momentos y por nada del mundo haría que por un capricho suyo la seguridad del Uchiha y por lo tanto la de ella misma, se vieran comprometidas.

─**saldré por un momento, tengo que comprar unas cosas ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ─** preguntó en cuanto termino su desayuno y levanto sus trastos para depositarlos sobre el lavado.

─**hmm, unos r-rollos de c-canela p-por favor─** pidió avergonzada, coloreando un notorio sonrojo sobre su rostro porque él estaba sonriendo, su sonrisa hacia que sus latidos se aceleraran y que la sangre subiera más rápido a su cabeza.

─**bien, no le abras a ningún extraño─ **se puso su saco y ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta, Itachi solía cerrar la puerta del departamento con llave cada que salía y en las contadas ocasiones en las que la llevaba con él era bajo una estricta vigilancia, pero a la chica no le molestaba su forma de ser, comprendía plenamente el porqué de sus acciones y estaba agradecida por todo el empeño que ponía en cuanto a su seguridad se trataba.** ─ No tardaré─** dijo muy cerca de ella, sintió su calor tan cerca de su cuerpo que tembló, su sola cercanía tenía el don de ponerla nerviosa, sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que temía que en cualquier momento llegara a explotar, él se limitó a besar la coronilla de su cabeza y sonreír, después de eso cerró la puerta y se marchó.

─**no lo hagas─ **susurró al frio metal que sustituyó la figura del hombre. Desde hace unos meses atrás algo le había estado molestando, las sonrisas de Itachi definitivamente habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo, no eran muecas vacías como cuando se conocieron, y debía de admitir que se sentía realmente culpable cuando reflexionaba sobre eso, tal vez en el pasado lo lastimaba con su hostilidad y el sin embargo seguía empeñado en mostrarle siempre su mejor cara, durante todo ese tiempo seguro que había sido una gran idiota. Pero ahora había algo diferente, podía ver en sus ojos que un sentimiento lo atormentaba cada que estaba cerca de ella, aunque no supiera descifrar que era, no le gustaba verlo así.

─ **¿nuevamente la dejo encerrada? ─**escuchó la voz de su vecina a través de la puerta, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí parada luego de que Itachi se fuera, se le daba muy bien sumirse en sus pensamientos cuando él no estaba cerca, de ese modo no resentía mucho su ausencia.

─ **Pobre chica─ **murmuró otra señora.

Hinata sabía que las vecinas de los apartamentos aledaños se congregaban frente a su puerta para "cerciorarse" de que aun estuviera con vida.

─_**Señoras metiches─ **_pensó mientras se adentraba nuevamente en el departamento, desde que llegaron a este edificio la gente había comenzado a criticar la forma de actuar de Itachi pero ¿Qué sabían ellas de su situación? No tenían ni el más mínimo derecho de hablar mal de Itachi, ellas no sabían absolutamente nada de lo que ellos habían tenido que pasar, de lo mucho que él se esforzaba por protegerla.

No estaba con ánimos de escuchar los chismes que aquellas señoras inventaban sobre sus vidas, por lo que pensó en lavar los trastes para distraerse.

─**seguro que la tiene secuestrada y atemorizada─ **aun a lo lejos seguía oyendo sus molestas voces.

─_**no tienen ni la más mínima idea señoras estúpidas**_apenas habiéndose acercado al fregadero desistió de su misión, el sonido del agua no sería tan fuerte como para distraerla y los platos sucios no eran muchos por lo que podría dejarlo para después.___** búsquense una vida, víboras**_volvió a responder en su mente. Lo había notado hace poco pero, todo lo que esas señoras entrometidas decían acerca de Itachi le molestaban y sacaban la peor parte de sí, una parte que ni ella sabía que existía.

Dispuesta a dejar de oír tantas calumnias se dirigió al sillón que reposaba en el centro del pequeño inmueble y encendió el televisor con un volumen considerable para poder desconectarse de lo que fuera que aconteciera en el exterior de su refugio. La televisión comenzó a transmitir una película romántica estadounidense que ella jamás había visto, aun siendo amante número uno del romanticismo.

[…]

Itachi recorría las calles de aquella ciudad con la mayor precaución posible, sabía a ciencia cierta que los habían dado por muertos, el mismo había armado el escenario perfecto para que eso sucediera sin embargo un poco de cuidado siempre le vendría bien.

Estaban en un lugar que apenas y conocían rodeado de personas que solo se dedicaban a vigilarlos, su mayor temor era que ella fuera vista y que alguien lo reportara, si, tal vez se estaba volviendo alguien paranoico pero no podía evitarlo, toda aquella felicidad se le hacía surreal y efímera, si no cuidaba de ella como era debido de seguro desaparecería.

─ **¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? ─**preguntó la dependienta del local al cual había ingresado.

─**quiero unos rollos de canela por favor─ **respondió el.

Por otro lado un pequeño pero significativo sentimiento se comenzaba a expandir en su ser, sabía que su amada no tenía culpa de ello pero cada que mencionaba a su familia esa pequeña punzada de culpabilidad se apoderaba de él, en ocasiones se preguntaba si en realidad había sido necesario alejarla de todo aquello que conocía y amaba para poder tenerla a su lado. Aunque no se arrepentía de estar con ella, en ocasiones se cuestionaba sobre su propio actuar, tal vez pudo haberse acercado a ella como un hombre normal, pudo haber comenzado a cortejarla y en un futuro ganarse su corazón y después comenzar una relación, pero eso no había sido posible, sus circunstancias lo habían orillado a todo lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento…si tal vez se sentía un poco culpable, pero definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada, el precio del remordimiento era nada comparado con ver a Hinata despertar a su lado todas las mañanas.

─**aquí está su pedido s-señor─ **la mujer se sonrojo al ver la radiante sonrisa de su cliente cuando recibió la bolsa de papel que contenía el dulce manjar que su amada deseaba.

─**gracias─ **sin hacer nada más que pagar abandono el local con energías recargadas, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, no le importaba si su relación con la chica de ojos perlados aun no avanzaba al siguiente nivel, él podía seguir esperando, notaba el nerviosismo de la chica cuando se le acercaba demasiado, sabía que no era como el nerviosismo inicial que mostraba su desconfianza, era algo favorable pero no quería presionarla, ella llegaría a amarlo tarde o temprano y el esperaría paciente a que ese momento llegara.

[…]

Su mente, aun conservando la parte inocente que la caracterizaba, comenzó a imaginarse a ella misma en situaciones amorosas como las que eran transmitidas por el televisor, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de los pequeños cambios que su mente había realizado, ella solía imaginarse escenas de película junto a su novio Kiba pero ahora el protagonista de sus ilusiones era su protector, el fuerte y confiable Itachi Uchiha.

─ **Itachi es un perfecto **_**guardaespaldas**_dijo ella sonriendo mientras el filme transmitido seguía avanzando.

Ciertamente se sintió identificada con aquella película puesto que al conocer al Uchiha ella había sido fría y hasta hostil con el pero ahora confiaba en el más que ninguna otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra, claro que Itachi también había cambiado con el transcurso del tiempo. Dentro de su pequeña mente distorsionada un efecto domino comenzó a enlazar sucesos y acciones a base de aquella película, el _guardaespaldas_ de la protagonista de la película se había _enamorado _de ella y por eso mismo había decidido _alejarse_ y _reprimir_ sus sentimientos mientras la _mantenía a salvo_.

─**s-será posible─ **murmuró anonadada, le parecía increíble que una simple película le hiciera aquel tipo de revelaciones, a decir verdad ella se sentía como la actriz principal del filme, no tanto por lo egocéntrica y caprichosa si no por los sentimientos que albergaba hacia su defensor, lo había descubierto hace pocas semanas, ella se sentía atraída por Itachi pero dudaba de que su trato con ella fuera algo más que solo compromiso por protegerla. Fue en ese momento que su cabeza realizo más conexiones, había visto un cambio en el semblante del Uchiha en los últimos días, su mirada reflejaba un sentimiento extraño, como si algo le incomodara, como si algo le hiciera sentir _**culpable**_y entonces pasó, todo indicio de razón la abandono por completo ante tal revelación, la labor de Itachi era protegerla a ella, el mismo se lo había dicho, pero él se había enamorado, aun cuando no se suponía que debía de hacerlo, tal como en la película. **─Itachi─ **dijo con ensoñación abrazando a su pecho un cojín del sofá en el que se encontraba, sin siquiera ser consiente del ruido que emitía el televisor se dejó llevar por un mundo de ensueño y quedó ahí dormida con una expresión de felicidad pura en su níveo y fino rostro.

[…]

No estaba loca, por lo menos estaba segura de no estarlo, su vida había dado tantos giros en tan poco tiempo que ya no sabía a qué lado apostar, el blanco y el negro se confundían en una mezcla homogénea que le dificultaba diferenciar entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, pero si tenía una cosa muy en claro, llegaría al fondo de eso, sin importar si eran buenos o malos los medios que tuviera que ocupar para hacerlo.

─ **¿estas segura de que esto funcionara, niña? ─ **La voz de la mujer mayor en aquel recinto tenia cierto grado de pesadez oculto en su tono, le costaba creer a que grado podrían desarrollar su intelecto las nuevas generaciones, de alguna manera el trabajar con ella la hacía sentir vieja.

─ **En un 94% ─**respondió tecleando datos en su computadora.

Nadie podía juzgarla por sus decisiones, por el camino que había elegido, a su corta edad había dejado de ser la caprichosa y temeraria Hanabi Hyuga, si bien gran parte de su coraje aun lo conservaba dentro, su personalidad había sufrido grandes cambios, el lado frio y calculador que se esmeraba en esconder había tomado control total de la adolescente.

─**eso es más de lo que esperaba─ **comento otra voz femenina que recién ingresaba al recinto.

─**estoy aumentando las posibilidades al expandir el rastreo─ **volvió a hablar de manera estoica sin despegar sus ojos ni un segundo de la pantalla frente a ella.

Ambas mujeres mayores miraban con duda a la chica del ordenador, hace mes y medio cuando la vieron ingresar por la puerta del departamento con una buena cantidad de documentos bajo su brazo jamás imaginaron que esa niña tendría datos tan importantes y relevantes como para autorizar la reapertura del caso Uchiha-Hyuga.

─**hasta donde tengo entendido─ **hablo separándose al fin del computador y girando su silla para poder ver directamente a las detectives que le hacían compañía. **─La vigilancia y cuidado de Itachi Uchiha había sido asignada a Hatake Kakashi─** las dos mujeres se limitaron a asentir para darle a entender a la pequeña genio que podía proseguir, no era secreto para nadie que la familia Uchiha, una de las más poderosas de todo Japón, pusiera bajo vigilancia a los miembros más influyentes del clan, claro que esa vigilancia no tenía un segundo propósito más que mantenerlos a salvo, al ser influyentes también corrían un gran peligro. **─acabo de revisar sus últimos informes, el último que se realizo fue una semana antes de la confesión de Yamanaka, las cuentas bancarias del Uchiha habían sido vaciadas y el dinero se encontraba desaparecido, según el informe se estaba realizando una investigación al banco, pero ningún banco permite sacar todo el dinero en una sola emisión por lo que la posibilidad de robo es 99% improbable─ **relato sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, tanto la rubia como la chica de ojos jade desconocían a que punto intentaba hacerlas llegar la castaña **─después de la confesión de Ino las cuentas bancarias y registros generales que respondieran al nombre de Itachi fueron borrados de la base de datos general por la familia Uchiha─ **la chica volteo nuevamente a su ordenador y reviso la barra de descargas, su siguiente paso estaba en proceso **─seguí los registros "fantasma" del banco, durante toda la semana previa a su acusación Itachi realizo varias transacciones a discreción, transfiriendo fondos de su cuenta personal a una cuenta codificada ─**las presentes estaban maravilladas e incrédulas al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo era posible que una adolescente de 14 años fuera capaz de interferir en las líneas de seguridad bancaria y hacer rastreos de cuentas que ya no existían? Incluso ellas que eran servidoras públicas de justicia tenían cierto límite en cuanto a la profundidad de sus investigaciones.

─ **o-oye ¿de dónde sacaste todos esos datos? ─ **Tsunade se encontraba anonadada ¿Qué clase de educación recibían los jóvenes de esos tiempos?

─ **Como decía─ **la menor de las Hyuga ignoró olímpicamente el cuestionamiento de la mayor, dándole a entender con una gélida mirada que en esos momentos sus métodos eran lo menos relevante a tratar. **─ La codificación de la cuenta no corresponde a los sistemas de seguridad de Japón al igual que la transcripción del nombre del propietario, tampoco responde a alguien de la familia Uchiha y tampoco a sus allegados, por lo que solo me quedan dos opciones, Itachi tenía un cómplice más o el desgraciado sigue vivo y mantiene presa a mi hermana en algún otro lugar del mundo─ **concluyó. Sus ojos color de luna parecían dos cubos de hielo por la gélida expresión que poseían, sin embargo, cualquiera que viera con más detenimiento podría percatarse de la ira que ardía con la fuerza de mil soles dentro de sus pupilas.

─**T-Tal vez Sasuke-kun pueda…─ **Sakura seguía sin salir completamente de su ensimismamiento, le dolía hablar del Uchiha menor puesto que a raíz de haberse involucrado en esas investigaciones su relación se había degradado mucho en la escala del respeto hasta llegar al punto de no retorno.

Por encima de muchas cosas la integridad de su familia era cuestión primordial para la mayoría de los pertenecientes a esa familia por lo que, una vez que las acusaciones se hicieron públicas la indignación de los Uchiha no se hizo esperar, se deslindaron de toda relación con Itachi Uchiha y todo aquello que los involucrara con él negándose a cooperar con las investigaciones policiacas, no para protegerlo claro está, más bien para protegerse a ellos mismos. El orgullo y prestigio de los Uchiha cayó en declive ante los ojos de la sociedad, Sasuke, consternado por tal situación, decidió terminar por la tangente su relación con la detective, en parte por el aprecio que tenía hacia ella, si se le sabia involucrada con alguien de la familia directa del acusado, ella también podría ser señalada como cómplice y no dejaría que la chica de cabello rosa se viera también afectada por la estupidez de su hermano.

[…]

─**ya llegue─ **Anunció el moreno al ingresar al departamento, el silencio recibido aunado al sonido de estática que emitía el televisor se le hizo perturbador e inmediatamente se puso alerta.

─**hmm…─ **escuchó un suspiro y se acercó inmediatamente al lugar del cual provenía el mismo para encontrarse con una imagen que era la mezcla perfecta de la inocencia y el erotismo. Hinata yacía durmiendo plácidamente sobre una de las esquinas del sofá, mantenía abrazado a su pecho el cojín y había subido sus pies sobre al asiento habiendo quedado en posición fetal, su largo cabello caía libremente por su espalda y sus hombros, al tener la almohadilla pegada al rostro su respiración dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros cuando intentaba tomar más aire, sus pómulos eran adornados por un rosa pálido que se le hizo tierno al Uchiha.

─**pudiste haber apagado la tele─ **comentó con diversión mientras se sentaba cautelosamente al lado de la chica. Una vez que apagó el electrodoméstico analizó más a fondo la imagen de la belleza a su lado, su pijama consistía en unos shorts cortos de color esmeralda y una blusa de tirantes blanca, aquellas prendas dejaban al descubierto más carne de la que le hubiera gustado ver en esos momentos. **─eres hermosa─ **susurro dejándose guiar por sus instintos masculinos. Llevó una de sus manos hasta una de las blancas piernas de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla con delicadeza, dejándose llevar por la increíble sensación que le producía el contacto, su piel era suave y tersa y desprendía un embriagador aroma a orquídeas y lavanda.

─**ammm─ **suspiro la chica entre sueños, por acto reflejo Itachi se puso rígido al creer que había despertado a la chica.

─ _**¡m-mierda! **_ se dijo entre pensamientos. _**no puedo perder el control**_se repitió. Sin duda alguna el auto-control del Uchiha era admirable, todas las noches observaba a Hinata dormir en la cama de al lado, escuchaba los dulces sonidos que emitía entre sueños, era testigo de los encantadores sonrojos que la invadían cuando el calor subía a su cuerpo, había descubierto lo inquieta que era esa mujer en la cama, no duraba demasiado en una sola posición, en una sola noche cambiaba alrededor de 7 veces de postura para dormir plácidamente.

Nuevamente estaba embelesado con la figura de su amada, escucharla suspirar y verla removerse era un golpe bajo a su libido. Aun reprimiéndose a sí mismo se acercó más a la chica y retomo lo que recién había comenzado, algo en la piel de la joven lo atraía como a un imán, deseaba poder explorar más de aquella suavidad.

Hinata sentía una calidez reconfortante recorrer lentamente su cuerpo, había comenzado por sus piernas y había ascendido lentamente hasta su vientre dejando de lado su parte intima, el tacto le quemaba como braza ardiente y estaba segura de que, de estar despierta su rostro estaría rojo cual tomate maduro, su respiración se aceleró cuando aquella calidez se vio multiplicada al llegar a su cuello y su rostro mientras que la misma sensación seguía en su vientre, acariciando lentamente el redondel de su ombligo, quería despertar y al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, si verdaderamente se trataba de un sueño se lamentaría por abandonar esa sensación al despertarse.

─**a-aaah**…un leve y erótico gemido escapo de entre los labios de la chica. Itachi se había deshecho del cojín que Hinata mantenía entre sus brazos para poder acariciar a gusto su cuerpo, una parte de él se sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo, se suponía que él debía de esperar a que Hinata lo amara para poder tocarla pero su deseo se incrementaba con cada rose, tenía que detenerse antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse… la cuestión era ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si su propio cuerpo se había calentado con cada suspiro de la chica?

─ **¿I-Itachi? ─ **Ambos se quedaron estáticos por unos momentos, Hinata había despertado recién de su largo sueño y al verse a sí misma envuelta en una situación tan "acalorada" con las manos del Uchiha aun sobre su vientre y una extraña sombra posándose en los ojos del hombre la habían dejado desconcertada.

─ **l-lo lamento─ **tartamudeo, algo extraño en él pero el nerviosismo del momento pudo contra su voluntad. **─no debí de…─ **lentamente comenzó a alejarse de Hinata que aún no había dicho ni hecho nada por la conmoción. Itachi quedo inmóvil cuando la mano suave de Hinata hizo contacto con su mejilla evitando que se apartara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Amaba a ese hombre, de eso estaba segura, lo seguiría a cualquier lado, incluso al mismísimo infierno de ser necesario, él había dado su vida por ella y no dudaría en retribuirle de la misma manera.

─**no te detengas─ **pidió con voz deseosa, algo se había encendido dentro de ella y sabía que solo Itachi podía apagar esa necesidad creciente.

Para Itachi lo siguiente fue el inicio de un sueño, jamás en su vida espero que fuera la tímida chica quien iniciara el contacto por lo que se sorprendió en demasía cuando los cálidos labios de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos iniciando un beso tierno y dulce que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono cuando él pudo reaccionar.

─**aah…─ **la chica se quejó al sentir una punzada de dolor cuando el Uchiha mordió su labio inferior, aquel sonido resultó ser sumamente excitante para el muchacho quien aprovechó la coyuntura e introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de la Hyuga para continuar extasiándose con el divino sabor de la mujer a la que amaba.

La chica comenzó a corresponder inexpertamente a la danza a la que era invitada por la lengua de su amante, se sentía maravillada puesto que jamás en su vida había tenido una experiencia como esa, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera que ni ella misma entendía pero que le agradaba.

Itachi había estado con muchas chicas antes pero sabía que Hinata era diferente, ninguna mujer a lo largo de su vida le había hecho sentir aquella necesidad, la necesidad de saberla suya, la necesidad de que ella también lo sintiera suyo, lo que ambos estaban por realizar era la clara muestra de sumisión y entrega total.

─**I-Itachi─ **su nombre salió de sus labios entre suspiros, fuera lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo a su cuerpo la estaba dejando sin aliento, el tacto de sus manos era incluso más ardiente que cuando estaba dormida, quizá porque ahora era plenamente consciente de lo que él hacía, sus manos comenzaron nuevamente su recorrido y ahora se encontraban debajo de su blusa, acariciando sus senos por encima del sostén, era una sensación nueva, intrigante y placentera, y ella por ningún motivo quería que se detuviera.

─**alza los brazos─** le ordenó. en cuanto lo hizo dejo de acariciarla para sacarle completamente la blusa, una vez que la prenda salió volando volvió a la labor de masajear sus senos, su boca se posiciono sobre su cuello, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo, dejando marcas que seguramente después le avergonzarían, dejo su cuello para comenzar a recorrer la clavícula dejando un rastro húmedo de su avance, hasta este punto y sin que ella se diera cuenta su sostén había pasado a hacerle compañía a la blusa en algún lugar de la sala, las miles de corrientes que recorrían su cuerpo cada que él jugaba con sus pezones duros por tanto estimulo se vieron intensificadas cuando, sin siquiera esperárselo su boca se posiciono sobre uno de ellos y comenzó a succionarlo.

─ **aaaaaah─ **ansiosa y curiosa como ella sola, logro quitarle la camisa al Uchiha y comenzó a recorrer y acariciar tímidamente el bien formado torso del hombre mientras él seguía sumergido entre sus pechos, paso sus manos por sus brazos deslizándose lentamente hasta que llegó a su espalda, dura y firme, saber que estaba a punto de entregarse a un hombre con tal complexión la llenaba de confianza, solo el podía cuidarla, a su lado jamás le pasaría nada.

La excitación llenaba cada vez más el cuerpo del Uchiha y la gran erección encerrada en sus pantalones exigía a gritos ser liberada más el hombre sabia ser paciente y mantenía controlados sus impulsos, dejo los pechos de la joven y siguió descendiendo por el plano vientre, dejando un rastro de besos que ardían como braza viva a causa del deseo, de manera rápida retiró el resto del pijama de la chica dejándola solo con las bragas puestas, se tomó unos segundos para observarla, las manos de Hinata en algún momento habían logrado desatar su habitual coleta y ahora se encontraban enredadas en su cabello, su rostro estaba rojo hasta el cuello y su pecho subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo que su agitada respiración.

─**eres hermosa, no te avergüences─ **habló con tono profundo cuando sintió a la chica tensarse después de quedar completamente desnuda delante de él, sus manos habían dejado su cabellera para intentar ocultar su desnudez del Uchiha.

─**e-es un p-poco v-vergonzoso─ **dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos e intentando cubrir su parte intima.

Inclinó su cuerpo a manera de que ambos rostros quedaron demasiado cerca** ─no tienes de que avergonzarte, eres perfecta─** le habló al oído y después mordió el lóbulo del mismo, lentamente retiro las manos de la Hyuga y comenzó a acariciar aquella parte tan íntima de la chica sintiendo toda la humedad acumulada en esa parte y siendo testigo de cómo la misma comenzaba a descender por los muslos de la chica y terminaba en su mano.

─**hmmm…─** contuvo un gemido cuando sintió un dedo del Uchiha introducirse en su ser, era una sensación extraña pero muy agradable.

─**no te contengas─ **volvió a decir de manera seductora mientras introducía un segundo dedo y bombeaba con mayor intensidad dentro de la chica sintiendo los espasmos de placer del interior de Hinata.

─**aaahhh─** dejo que aquellos vergonzosos sonidos salieran de su garganta y se entregó de lleno a las sensaciones, inconscientemente sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén al mismo ritmo que los dedos que la penetraban, Itachi aumento la velocidad gradualmente y volvió a dejar marcas sobre el cuello y clavículas de su joven amante, sabía que ella no tardaría mucho en llegar a su primer orgasmo y quería hacerlo lo más placentero posible por lo que llevo su boca nuevamente a los montes de la mujer para continuar estimulando y saboreando aquellos botones rosas que lo hacían enloquecer.

─**aaaaah.. y-yo…n-no─ **las palabras no lograban salir en un orden coherente, sentía un millón de cosas al mismo tiempo, toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su vientre estaba a punto de explotar, la mano de Itachi aumento nuevamente el ritmo de las penetraciones **─ ¡I-ITACHI! ─ **dejando escapar el nombre de su amadoacompañado de un agudo gemido fue como Hinata conoció por primera vez el clímax del placer.

El Uchiha llevo su mano hasta su boca y saboreo el dulce néctar de la Hyuga, estaba sumamente excitado por la imagen de la mujer en el sofá, su cuerpo se encontraba recubierto por una fina capa de sudor y sus ojos estaban cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba por lo acelerado de su respiración, aun cuando sus dedos se habían retirado de la cavidad de la chica, las caderas de ella seguían moviéndose en el aire como reclamando el abandono de aquella zona tan especial, sintió que su cuerpo no resistiría más, estaba impaciente por ser uno con ella, aun esperando a que ella se recuperara se deshizo de su propia prisión y dejó libre su miembro, no pudo resistirse a la idea de estimularse un poco antes de entrar en ella, de otro modo el no sería capaz de resistir tanto y por el mismo cielo que deseaba prolongar su unión tanto como le fuera posible.

─**H-Hinata─ **murmuró cuando tomo el tronco de su miembro en su mano izquierda, estaba jodidamente excitado.

Hinata, ya más recuperada intento enfocar al Uchiha cuando escucho su nombre salir de una forma tan sensual de los labios del mismo, una vez que su visión se aclaró se avergonzó de lo que tenía delante de ella, nunca había visto el cuerpo de un hombre y ciertamente aquello le causaba curiosidad pero ver a Itachi tocarse a sí mismo era sensual, excitante y raro al mismo tiempo.

─**ven─** el chico le extendió su mano en cuanto se percató de la mirada de ella, temerosa y un poco confundida extendió su mano hasta unirla con la de él, una vez que ambas manos estuvieron juntas Itachi guio la de la menor hasta su miembro y la incito a que lo tocara, el falo de Itachi era grueso y pulsante, el largo no era exagerado pero fácilmente sobresalía entre su mano, dentro de ella la curiosidad comenzó a incrementarse y apretó su puño alrededor del miembro, el gemido ronco que escapo de la garganta de Itachi ante tal acción la animo a continuar experimentando con el cuerpo del hombre, estaba más que dispuesta a retribuirle todas las sensaciones que él le había proporcionado tan solo minutos atrás. **─mas rápido─** dijo entre jadeos cuando la mano de la chica comenzó a subir y bajar de manera lenta, casi tortuosa por toda la plenitud de su hombría, la chica se limitó a obedecer e incrementar la rapidez con la que masajeaba el miembro entre sus manos, recorría del tronco a la cabeza masajeando con sus pulgares la coronilla de la misma, todo aquello era nuevo para ella pero sin duda la hacía sentir diferente, era la primera vez que ella tomaba el control de algo y tener a Itachi a su merced la hacía sentir poderosa por lo que se aventuró a hacer algo más. **─m-mierda─ **jadeó de manera gutural cuando sintió los carnosos labios de la Hyuga posarse sobre la coronilla de su pene, Hinata no perdió nota de la reacción del moreno por lo que continúo degustando aquel pedazo de carne y aumento el ritmo entre sus lamidas y succiones, tenía un sabor salado pero extrañamente le resultaba delicioso **─no pares─** ordeno tomando la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos para ayudarla a marcar un ritmo más acelerado, estaba cerca de su propio orgasmo pero le parecía irreal todo lo que estaba pasando, no es que nunca hubiera experimentado antes el sexo oral, pero la sensación que le producía el saber que la que le proporcionaba ese tipo de placer no era otra más que Hinata Hyuga, la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente incrementaba lo placentero de la situación.** ─H-Hinata─ **gimió roncamente al sentir su semilla liberándose en la boca de la chica de ojos de luna.

─**hmmm…─ **Hinata también gimió ante la inesperada respuesta del cuerpo del azabache.

Ambos estaban extasiados con las sensaciones provocadas por el otro, sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás y de igual manera ellos no querían retroceder, ellos, al igual que la tarde de ese día, no habían hecho más que comenzar.

**[…]**

**No me maten por dejarlo ahí, el capítulo se extendió más de lo que tenía previsto, lamento si se hizo tedioso.**

**Que tengan una hermosa noche.**

**Escritora fuera.**


End file.
